Teardrops on a Love Letter
by TheProblematiqueOne
Summary: Sequel to "Amnesia: The Quest for Answers". After one crazed-up fruit loop takes over the free will of Danny Phantom, a love letter full of teardrops becomes the inspiration of his Goth Girl, Sam, to bring him back. Will she be able to save her Ghost Boy and stop Vlad from conquering the world?
1. Prologue: A Parchment of Emotions

**Hey there! Welcome to my fourth Danny Phantom fanfic and the sequel to the "Amnesia: The Quest for Answers"! So, as I have mentioned on my last author's note, Danny and Sam has a new quest! Now, find it out here!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and read my Amnesia Story! It has been the best story I have ever written, and that story is the perfect clone of my feelings and emotions! I hope the same goes with this sequel.**

**Oh well. HERE GOES! The Prologue. Might be very short, but it is only to give an idea about the story.**

**Lemme know your INITIAL THOUGHTS on the sequel! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**The PROLOGUE**_  
_**A Parchment of Emotions**_

* * *

**GONE.**

That is the only word that can describe him.

This person was well known in the world, for he brought the world uniting as one in the midst of darkness.

This person was the mere testimony to the existence of such beings, be paranormal, mystical, supernatural or spiritual. He gave meaning to the mystery of the unknown. He made us believe that not all these supernatural creatures intent to harm us.

He gave up everything, almost his life, for the world, and for his loved ones.

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS AFTER THE EVENTS OF AMNESIA: THE QUEST FOR ANSWERS**_

"After a month of searching, Danny Phantom is still nowhere to be found. "This was the only words that came out from the mouths of some of the best ghost hunters in the world. They had used every resource, every weapon, every gadget they had. But their quest was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, a girl sits by her study table at her dark room. The girl had black short locks that framed her face. She wore a sleeveless shirt and black skirt. She also wore purple leggings and black combat boots. She has sparkling amethyst eyes, and purple lips. From the looks of her, she is of a Goth personality.

She is none other than Samantha Manson, the infamous Danny Phantom's girl.

For almost two months already, she was alone in her room, staring at the portrait that remained as her best memory of the ghost boy.

Danny Phantom has been missing for a month. Nothing is known about his mysterious disappearance from Amity Park. The last thing Danny did before he disappeared was that he went into space to visit the International Space Station. After that, it was over. He did not return. No signs of his disappearance were found. It was still a mystery.

**NOTHING.**

What Sam only remembers is that she and Danny had the most wonderful night of their lives, two months ago.

Thanks to Team Phantom, ghosts that storm the city were put back into the Ghost Zone. However, they still can't handle them all. They all want Danny back.

But before this unexpected happening, Danny left something for his girl. It was a letter, addressed to Sam.

The letter was simply handwritten, but the amount of emotions that flowed onto every word as Danny wrote it was too intense.

Teardrops of the young superhero filled the letter. His emotions were deeply poured into this piece of paper.

Now that the young superhero is nowhere to be found, who would protect her? Who would be by her side in her times of need? Who will calm her down of her problems? Who would save her from anyone – or any ghost – that will try to hurt her?

* * *

**THE LOVE LETTER OF DANNY PHANTOM TO SAM MANSON will be posted soon! And CHAPTER 1 WILL BE POSTED in... maybe a few days. Not sure. But it's not for long.**

**THANKS FOR READING! Make sure to read my other stories as well! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

* * *

Uploaded** 06 March 2013 12:15am **Australian Eastern Daylight Time


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

**Hello! Welcome to the sequel of my Amnesia story: Teardrops on a Love Letter! What are we waiting for? Let's begin yet another spitting image of my emotions!**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 1**_  
_**A Dream Come True**_

* * *

_**DIARY ENTRY OF SAMANTHA MANSON**_  
_**A week before Danny's mysterious disappearance**_

Wanna know what happened today?

I just woke up from my very wonderful dream. I dreamed that I was with Danny in a park, and he was chasing me! I ran as fast as I could, but he caught me, and we both fell in the soft grass. We gazed both into each other's sparkling eyes, and we were about to kiss, when suddenly,

"SAM! WAKE UP! IT'S 7:30 ON THE MORNING!"

Ugh. My mom woke me up. I was about to have the best dream! Damn! "Seriously, mom? I have an alarm clock here! You don't have to wake me up!" Anyway, I got up, took a shower, and ate breakfast. As usual, it's salad, my favorite. After eating, I went to Fenton Works. There, I found Danny in front of their door, smiling and waving at me.

"Hey, Sam! Guess what?" He exclaimed to me. He then added, "I'm going into space! My dream is finally coming true! YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

His loud voice seemed to echo around the city, waking up every sleeping soul just like the annoying sound of an alarm clock, or his very powerful Ghostly Wail. Well, that is good news. My boyfriend is finally going to space. It's his dream to become an astronaut, you know.

"Well, that's great!" I simply smiled. Well, if he's happy, then that makes me happy too! I rushed onto him and have him a warm hug, of course, to calm his feelings and stop this very loud alarm clock. Hahaha!

Anyway, we walked together to Casper High, talking about what happened almost two months ago. I really have no idea of what happened. All that Danny says is that we just had the greatest adventure in the world. But what could it be? It's all still a big blur for me.

We soon arrive at school, where we were stopped by Dash, who was waiting for us in front of the school. Dash slowly walked to us and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovebirds. Too bad you can't 'fly' today, losers!"

Danny's eyes glowed green, his fist ready to blast some ecto-energy into the football hunk. Danny quickly went in front of me to protect me; just in case I'm the first one that Dash is gonna beat. An intimidated Dash looks frightened on the ghost boy, and slowly walked backwards, running quickly afterwards. I smiled after he gazed into my purple eyes.

After our class with Mr. Lancer, we went to lunch together. Well, Tucker was absent; he had a cold, and needs to rest. But thanks to technology, we were able to talk to him, with our phones. Well, Tucker is still the same. He really needs a therapist. And thank God, it's the first time Danny and I have our time to ourselves! Tucker's always interrupting our sweet moments, you know?

After school, we stopped by the Nasty Burger, where we had a chat with Valerie. She announced to us that he and Tucker were officially dating! WHEEEE! Finally! After months – OR EVEN YEARS – of searching for a partner, Tucker finally had a girlfriend!

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. There's only one thing: IT'S GHOST TIME! Danny stood up, and transformed into Danny Phantom. Valerie activated her ghost hunting equipment, and I pulled out the thermos and my wrist guns. We all went outside to see… Guess who?

"BEWARE!" That voice made me exclaim, "Oh, great. Him again?"

Danny and Valerie both sent ecto-blasts onto Box Ghost. After he fell from the air, I sucked him into the thermos.

Well, what an afternoon! After that, Valerie went home. I and Danny decided to have a walk in the park. Well, maybe once in our relationship we should have a relaxing trip to a park or to the beach. Well, the beach… Summer, maybe.

Danny took my hand and gazed into the ring that he game me almost six months ago.

It was dusk already, so we had to go home or we'll be grounded… again. Danny went ghost and flew me all the way to my house. Before he left, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Well, why would he give me just a kiss on the cheek? Well, you know what he said afterwards?

He kissed me on my left cheek, and he said, "THIS IS FOR 'I'",

He then kissed my right cheek and said, "LOVE",

Then, looking at my eyes, and slowly moving towards me, he softly whispered, "YOU."

And the rest was history! Nah, just kidding! He kissed me on my lips.

After that, he flew back to his home.

Well, that's all for this day. I hope Danny's trip to space will be a memorable one.

* * *

**Oh, what a great chapter to begin the story!**

**Lemme know you thoughts! I'm not yet sure when the next chapter will be posted though. Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT - 12 MARCH 2013

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

**AUTHOR's ANNOUNCEMENT**  
**12 March 2013**

* * *

Hello, friends!

My apologies if you expected this update to be a chapter. It's just an announcement.

I know that this story is just beginning, but please, I need your understanding. Beginning today, **I am going to temporarily step out of Fanfiction, Facebook and other social media.**

The reason is, **I have a deadline for a project**, and I have to focus on this one. Even though I would like to continue the story, I can't.** I'm DEAD IF I FAIL MY SUBJECTS.** I really need to focus on this project. I hope you all understand. **Let me tell you how I can make it up to you!**

**THIS HIATUS WILL LAST until MARCH 20. This is the maximum date.** If I pull this project earlier than March 20, I would be able to come back and update earlier as well.

* * *

**But, no worries! If time permits, I can slowly write the chapters, and will just upload them after my break.**

While you wait for me to come back, **I would like to request from you:**

1. Any ideas for the Sequel of "**The Amethyst Mask**",  
2. Any ideas to continue my "**Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam**" story, and  
3. Any ideas you may want to contribute to my "**Teardrops on a Love Letter**" story.

* * *

Please do understand. **SEE YOU ON MARCH 20!** Until then,  
**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	4. Chapter 2: One Dream, One Future

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**Chapter 2! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 2**_  
_**One Dream, One Future**_

* * *

Danny and Sam's ultimate love for each other reaches out into all corners of the world, and even in their subconscious minds.

One cold and rainy night, the two lovers had the same dream about their future. And this is no ordinary future. This is the best future that they had been wishing.

* * *

_**This dream is set Six (6) Years after the Events of Phantom Planet**_

Sam woke up from her sleep, hours after she lay down on her bed and rid her of all the stress for the day. When she woke up, she felt two arms supporting her body: one arm on her back, and one on her legs. She felt the cold air blowing to her, and she shivered. However, because of her love and trust for the boy, she believed that he will protect her from the shivering cold. She slept again.

The young ghost boy traveled thousands of miles, passing through various cities and capitals of the world, where he was recognized as a hero and the savior of the world. The only lucky people who had known his true identity after the asteroid incident are the people who had been closest to him: his family, his friends, and his love, Sam. All of them had vowed to protect him from his true identity.

The **"Phantom of the World"** – a symbolic statue of Danny Phantom holding the world in his hands – stands proudly on every major city in the world, commemorating the bravery, dedication and strength of the hero who saved the world from an impending doom. Danny realized that at this very moment, he is carrying the world in his arms, his world, his love.

After hours of travelling, Danny and Sam arrived at the place where it all began. The Antarctic Lands. This is a special place for the young couple. This is where their true feelings for one another had been realized. As Danny let go of Sam, they both stared at the wonderful sight in front of them: the snowy mountains. _Sam remembered the time when she thought Danny was gone, as it is in the snowy mountains where Danny's place crashed._ Sam also spotted the giant tower built by their friend, Tucker. _Sam remembered how Danny got all the ghosts uniting as one to save his and their world._

But this is not all that Sam remembered. At the exact same spot where Danny and Sam committed her true feelings for one another, she remembered Danny's promise to her.

_Still not unsure if the young ghost boy will return, Sam made him promise to come back and gave him the most precious symbol of their love: the WES ring. Promising to return for her and for the world, Danny kissed Sam, passionately, for the first time in their life. After Danny was hailed as the world's savior, Danny, finally realizing that the world is safe, started his relationship with his friend, Sam, and thanked her for being by his side, every step of the way._

As Sam was surprised by all of the wonderful sights in front of her, she noticed that Danny was no longer on her side. "Danny? Where are you?" She shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the place.

Suddenly, she heard the sweet voice of her best friend, now boyfriend. "I'm right here, Sam."

Sam turned around to see Danny, in his ghost form, down in one knee. He took Sam's hands, which made her confused. "What are you doing, Danny?" Sam asked. The ghost boy cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Sam, we've been friends since Second Grade. We've been through a lot for a long time, and I can trust you with everything. You were always there for me, and in my adventures as a human and a ghost. If it wasn't for you, I would not have become the Danny Phantom you knew. It was six years ago, in this exact place, I realized that the girl who I love so much was the girl who was there for me every single day of my life. You were my inspiration of saving the world when I was about to give up. YOU ARE MY WORLD, Sam. I want to spend my entire life protecting my world from anyone who wants to hurt it."

Tears began to fall from Sam's face. She was shocked and speechless. She didn't expect those words to come out of her boyfriend's mouth! Opening the box which revealed a golden ring with an amethyst gem in it, Danny asked the ultimate question that only his best friend, his love, and his world can answer.

**"SAMANTHA MANSON, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

Sam went silent for a moment, with tears still falling down. At this moment, her entire world stopped. Her heart began beating faster. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her best friend and her lover, asking her to be with him forever.

She threw herself to Danny and said,

**"Yes, Danny! I do! I want to marry you!"**

Danny stood up, his joy overflowing. He couldn't believe that Sam wants to be with him forever! Sam threw herself onto Danny, her emotions still soaring, and tears sill flowing out. Danny tightened their warm hug to calm her down. After Sam had calmed, Danny took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

Sam gazed into the ring for a short moment, before gazing onto her boyfriend's emerald eyes. Danny wiped out the remaining tears from Sam's cheeks, and then gazed onto Sam's sparkling amethyst eyes.

Danny, still in his ghost form, and Sam kissed passionately. This time, their kiss was unlike what they had six years ago, Danny wrapped his hands around Sam's waist, while Sam threw her hands around Danny's neck. They don't care about the world anymore, just each other. Danny revealed in the moment, thinking that this was perhaps the best moment of his life. All the past years of his doubt about his future with Sam melted away. Sam revealed in the moment as well; this was all for him, after all.

After they pulled out from their kiss, Sam rested her head on Danny's chest.

"I love you." Danny told his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Sam responded to her boyfriend.

* * *

As their dream ended, Danny and Sam were both crying, their emotions reached their peaks. Danny and Sam really misses each other. It seems that the future ahead of them is so great. Sam opened her phone and checked if there were any text messages for her. Indeed there was a single message. She opened it, and read the short yet touching message.

_Sam, if you ever had the dream that I proposed to you, I would be happy to do it in reality. I wouldn't just let our love be in a dream. I want to show you how much I love you, Sam._

_From: Danny Fenton_  
_Sent: 03:10 am_

* * *

As Danny was awakened by the dream and was not able to return to sleep, he opened his computer, to check for something to do. Suddenly, his phone beeped. Sam sent him back a message before she went back to sleep.

_Danny, if you would ever do that, you would be the most awesome guy I have ever met. I will be the happiest gal in the world. I promise you, Danny, our love will last forever. Whatever happens, I will be by your side._

_From: Sam Manson_  
_Sent: 03:12 am_

* * *

Sam's sweet text seemed to cure Danny's insomnia. Feeling that her girlfriend is safe and cares for him, he went back to sleep, looking forward for another day with Sam.

* * *

**~ NICKSTER ONLINE! ~**

**HELLO, FRIENDS!**

**After a week of brain-crushing projects, FINALLY! I AM FREE, I AM FREE and I AM FREE! I just submitted by project this morning and I can now continue my story!**

**Sorry, Sorry and Sorry to all those who waited very long. I have to regain inspiration after these mind-blowing projects. Please tell me how I can make it up to you!**

**And please, I need ideas for the following:**

**1. Sequel of "The Amethyst Mask", and  
****2. Ideas to continue my "Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam" story.****  
**

**ONCE AGAIN, I'M BACK! I can update this story in two to four days! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

* * *

Uploaded **21 March 2013** 12:05 am (UTC +10 w/DST)


	5. Chapter 3: The Launch

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**Chapter 3! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**The Launch**_

* * *

The loud beeping of a cell phone woke up a snoring Danny. The phone read, "Today's the day!" This is the day that his dreams will come true: to be sent to the International Space Station to experience what it's like to become an astronaut!

Danny quickly jumped out of bed and went downstairs, to see Sam already awake. Danny decided to stay at Sam's house last night; her parents are in a business travel. He saw her preparing breakfast, and she knew that Danny will be so excited for his space travel.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Sam gave Danny a kiss on his cheeks. In return, Danny pulled Sam to fall on his arms. Danny greeted his girl, "Good morning, Sam!" before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Today's the day!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm finally going to space!" However, Danny noticed that Sam wasn't that happy. "What's wrong, Sam? Is there a problem?"

Sam said, "Nothing… It's just…"

"Just what?" Danny asked?

"I'm worried, Danny." Sam answered. "What if something bad happens to you? What if your launch fails?"

Danny gave Sam a tight hug on her back and said, "Oh, come on Sam! I'm a ghost superhero! I'll be all right!"

Danny's attachment to Sam seemed to fade the Goth girl's worries away. "Okay, Danny. Come on, let's eat!"

* * *

After eating, changing clothes and packing, Danny went ghost, carried Sam and they made their way to Florida. From the distant, as they approached the space shuttle, Danny and Sam heard the voice of control room operators.

_"PHANTOM-X, THIS IS HOUSTON-7 MISSION CONTROL COMMAND CENTER. DANNY PHANTOM AND… ERRR… GIRLFRIEND… IS ON SIGHT. DISTANCE 3 MILES, ALTITUDE 100 FEET."_

"Well." Danny chuckled. "They are really waiting for me!" Sam simply smiled.

As Danny and Sam descended from the air, hundreds of people began to approach them and cheer them. Some of them even took pictures of him and Sam.

"Okay, people! Please settle down!" Security people barricaded the path to let Danny and Sam enter the command center.

As Danny and Sam entered the command center, they were greeted by Tucker and Jazz, who had arrived just a few hours ago. "Hey, guys! Danny! You're here!"

Jazz quickly run towards her brother and gave him a hug. "Good luck, little bro. You can do it."

Danny asked, "Thanks. Where is mom and dad?"

"Oh, they'll just be watching at our home. They didn't want to come here," Jazz answered.

After a few minutes of chatting with one another, Maverick, the leader of the command center, approached Danny. **"Mr. Phantom, it's time."**

"So, this is it. See you soon, guys!" Danny exclaimed, while they all had a group hug. Before Danny left, Danny gave Sam one last kiss in the lips.

Danny waved his hands as he and Maverick made their way to the doorway that leads to the rocket.

* * *

The PA Voice, which was coming from Maverick, began announcing. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Houston-7 Mission Control. Mr. Danny Phantom has entered the Space Shuttle Phantom-X. Rocket launch in ETA 5 minutes 24 seconds."_

Sam became more sad and worried. Thoughts came in her mind. "What if something bad happens to him?" Jazz noticed Sam and embraced her. "Don't worry, Sam. Danny will be all right."

Maverick said,_ "PHANTOM-X1, Launch status?"_

Suddenly, Sam heard the sweet manly voice of her boyfriend, Danny._ "HOUSTON, THIS IS PHANTOM-X1 DANNY PHANTOM. ROCKER POWER CONFIRMED AND INITIATED."_

The PA Voice once again said, _"THANK YOU, PHANTOM-X1! Rocket launch in ETA 3 minutes 15 second-"_

_"Uhhh, can I say something, Houston?"_ Danny interrupted.

_"Proceed, Phantom-X1."_ Maverick responded.

_"Uhh… Sam Manson. Thank you for always believing in me. This might seem awkward; it seems that I'm speaking as if we'll not meet again. I just want you to know, I love you very much. I want to spend my entire life with you._"

Sam began crying; even though Danny hasn't left Earth yet, she already misses him. Jazz and Tucker tried to comfort her.

Maverick announced, _"Thank you, Mr. Phantom. ROCKET LAUNCH… ETA 10 seconds!"_

Everyone watching in their homes and present in the command center joined in the countdown.

_TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!_

While the others are exited, a very worried and sad Sam was just sitting at a chair and counted to herself silently.

_FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE._

The rocket carrying the Space Shuttle Phantom-X began to blow dark smoke, and they began to lift off the launch pad. Inside the space shuttle, Danny couldn't control his feelings, both excited and nervous.

After a few moments of waiting, Maverick announced,_ "Congratulations, Phantom-X! This is a successful launch!"_ Everyone was rejoicing at the successful launch of the shuttle.

Upon seeing everyone rejoicing, Sam joined as well. She smiled upon seeing Danny inside the space shuttle via a LCD screen on the command center.

Maverick added, _"You are now 50 miles above sea level. Rocket boosters will detach in 20 seconds. ETA to International Space Station, 25 minutes 10 seconds!"_

Danny, aboard the space shuttle, responded, _"Thank you, Houston!"_

* * *

**~ NICKSTER ONLINE! ~**

**HELLO, FRIENDS!**

**I thought I would be uploading the next chapter in two to four days! This chapter's too early! I didn't know why! Maybe my inspiration is overflowing! (Hahahaha!)**

**Anyway, this is the Chapter 3 of my story. Everything in here is related to space and everything that has happened there. While I'm typing this chapter, I'm actually researching about Space Shuttle Endeavor, Cape Canaveral, the Apollo Space Program, the Mars Curiosity Rover and the International Space Station.**

**Oh, well. Guess I'll see you in a few days! Lemme know your thoughts on the story, please! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

* * *

Uploaded 22 March 2013 12:10 am (UTC +10 /w DST)


	6. Chapter 4: Houston, We Have A Problem

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**Chapter 4! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**Houston, We Have a Problem**_

* * *

As Space Shuttle Phantom-X has reached 121 miles above Earth, the command center is busy communicating with them and the International Space Station for the landing of the shuttle on the station.

Sam, Jazz and Tucker stayed at the command center and waited for the status of the mission.

As the people in the command center were busy, they heard a voice from the speakers. "Houston-7! This is Phantom-X1 reporting! We have a problem! There's a-"

Suddenly, communications with Space Shuttle Phantom-X were cut off. All command center personnel tried to put back Danny, but they were unsuccessful. They tried contacting the International Space Station, but they were told that they had no idea what happened. They also added that Space Shuttle Phantom-X has not docked yet into their station.

Maverick quickly rushed towards Sam, Jazz and Tucker's quarters. He looked onto Sam and sadly said, "Ms. Manson, we just lost communication with Space Shuttle Phantom-X." Sam's heart was shattered; what she had feared the past days has indeed happened.

Maverick added, "We're trying our best to check what happened. We'll get back to you shortly." After that, Maverick left and returned to the control room.

Sam began crying and quickly hugged Jazz and Tucker. She doesn't want to believe what happened. "No! I… It can't be!" Sam stammered.

Just as Sam was about to run outside their quarters, the PA voice began announcing. "Phantom-X, this is Houston. Please respond." But no voice was heard on the other side. Only the sound of static signal was received by the command center. "I repeat, Phantom-X, do you copy?" Nothing was heard. Danny was gone.

Sam broke into tears again, falling down on her knees, her hands covering her eyes. "No! Please, Danny!" Jazz and Tucker stood by her side and tried to comfort her.

* * *

After a few hours, the three decided to go home. The command center assured them that they will be contacted once they received news about the shuttle.

Sam arrived at her home, and quickly ran to her room. As tears began to flow down, she threw herself onto her bed and covered her head with a pillow. She can't forget about what happened, and she was still worried about Danny. She whispered, "Where are you, sweetie?"

She stared at the portrait of her and Danny standing by at her study table. She said, "Please come back. Everyone needs you." As her eyes closed, she added, "I need you, Danny."

* * *

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

The loud ringing of a phone woke up Sam. She quickly answered it, hoping that this will be a good news. She answered, "Hello!"

The voice on the other line asked, "Good afternoon! Is this Ms. Manson?"

Sam answered back, "Yes. Who is this?"

The voice responded, "This is Houston-7 Mission Control. We are sorry to say that Space Shuttle Phantom-X did not arrive at the International Space Station."

Sam's emotions began to rise again. "What? Please! It's not true! There's gotta be another way to find him!"

The voice said, "We tried our best to locate the space shuttle. However, our observatories are not that very capable of locating him. It's like he mysteriously disappeared."

**"MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED?"** Sam yelled in anger. **"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"**

The other phone suddenly hangs up. "Hello? HELLO!" Sam yelled.

* * *

**~ NICKSTER ONLINE! ~**

**HELLO, FRIENDS!**

**Sorry if it's a short chapter! I just can't help it! I want to update my story every day! My inspiration's overflowing! Thank you, Sienna! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! This story is for you!**

**As usual, lemme know your thoughts! Until then… or maybe tomorrow…**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

* * *

Uploaded 23 March 2013 12:05 am (UTC+10 w/DST)


	7. Chapter 5: Hope

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**Chapter 5! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**Hope**_

* * *

Sam confined herself in her room for almost two days. She didn't care about her health anymore. She didn't eat; she even didn't care to call her friends. She was very depressed, brought by the recent events that took her boyfriend away from him.

To Sam and everyone, his disappearance was still a mystery. There were no traces of his space travel recovered, and there was not even a single transmission that will help solve this mystery.

Jazz, Tucker and Valerie, aside from being worried about Danny, were worried about Sam as well.

"Guys! We need to talk to her now!" Jazz said. "It's been two days since Danny disappeared and Sam hasn't talk to us yet!" "You're right, Jazz." Tucker responded. "We need to help her. But what can we do?" The three then started talking about how to cheer up their friend.

Meanwhile, in her room, as Sam started to cry, she noticed a brown object stuck on her window. She stood up and quickly pulled the object into her room. It was a small brown envelope, written on the front are the words,

TO: SAM

The envelope was full of smudge and dirt, and the flap was simply fastened using a paperclip.

Sam was puzzled; she had no idea who sent this. But once she opened the envelope, it revealed a light brown folded parchment. She unfolded the paper and began reading its contents. As Sam read every word on the letter, tears were falling from her amethyst eyes.

* * *

_Sam,_

_We've been friends since Second Grade. We've been through a lot for a long time, and I can trust you with everything. You were always there for me, and in my adventures as a human and a ghost. If it wasn't for you, I would not have become the Danny Phantom you knew._

_You're not simply just my best friend, Sam. You were my inspiration. You made me realize my responsibility of saving the world when I was about to give up. YOU ARE MY WORLD, Sam. I want to spend my entire life protecting my world from anyone who wants to hurt it._

_This might look very awkward, Sam. I don't usually write love letters. But this is one of the ONE MILLION ways of expressing my love for you._

_Always remember this, Sam. No matter what happens, I will be there for you._

_I will remember the day that you changed my life, that you encouraged me to face the unknown._

_I will remember the days that I risked my life protecting you and my loved ones._

_I will remember the day that you inspired me to do my responsibility and save the world._

_I will remember the day that we both finally understood our feelings for each other._

_I will always be by your side, every step of the way._

_I will protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you or take you away, no matter what the cost._

_I will make you the happiest girl in the world._

_I will never give up on you. Not one bit._

_I want to see us walking down the aisle, wearing beautiful outfits and exchanging "I DO"s._

_I want us to have a brighter future ahead of us._

_I want us to have kids that we can always play with._

_I want to grow old with you, and to be by your side, until the end of our lives._

_I LOVE YOU, SAMANTHA MANSON!_

* * *

Below the letter, two familiar words were written:

_~ DANNY PHANTOM_

The parchment were full of teardrops, of which flowed down from the emerald eyes of the Ghost Boy. The tears did not completely blur the letters and words written on the paper.

Her emotions were very strong; little did she know that Danny used to write love letters. She was still confused, though. "_Why would Danny send me a letter? Is he alright? Is he alive? Where is he?"_

She folded the paper again and placed it on her desk. She then jumped back to bed and let her sorrows cradle her back to sleep. But then she realized, "_If Danny sent me a love letter, then he might be alive!"_ Her worries quickly faded as soon as this thought entered her mind. She quickly jumped out of bed, went out of her room and quickly made her way to the Fenton Works. There, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie were relieved when they Sam finally arrive.

"Sam!" Jazz exclaimed. "Oh, thank God! We've been worried sick! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Jazz. I'm very fine." Sam said. "Look, I just saw this piece of paper on my window a few hours ago. I don't know why he would, or when he did, but this letter means hope for us!"

Sam handed over the letter to the three. They were all surprised by the contents of the parchment. "Whoa, Sam." Valerie said. "I've never seen such awesome love letter! That ghost kid really loves you so much!"

"I know." Sam responded. "So that's why we're going to find him!"

Danny's sweet words seemed to inspire the Goth Girl; her worries and fears melted away, replaced by inspiration, determination and hope that they would find Danny, her love. She would do anything to bring him, her hero, her world, and her dream, back.

* * *

**~ NICKSTER ONLINE! ~**

**Hello, friends! As of the moment, I don't have something important to announce.**

**But, I want to thank all of the reviewers who continue to inspire my story!**

**Again, lemme know your thoughts! Until TOMORROW…**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	8. Chapter 6: I Have Returned

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**Chapter 6! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 6**_  
_**I Have Returned**_

* * *

After Maverick contacted Sam about Danny's condition and the situation of the space shuttle, he made his way into his quarters. While he was walking along the lobby, he pulled out a photo of Danny and Sam. He said to himself, "Ah, the Ghost Boy and his Goth Girl. They do are so crazy for each other."

Entering his office, Maverick sat down on his desk, still looking at the photo. "But I'm sorry. I have to do this." He suddenly hears a message from behind him.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION."

Maverick turned his chair around and activated the transmission to reveal a known person. But this is no ordinary person. This man was known as the man who tried to take over the world. A man who is known by all to have been perished by the massive asteroid that was supposed to destroy Earth. It was VLAD PLASMIUS!

"Hello, Maverick!" Vlad greeted him.

"Vlad Plasmius! What a surprise!" Maverick bowed down to his master.

"Excellent job, Maverick." Vlad said, while clapping his hands and chuckling maniacally. "You have brought the infamous Danny Phantom to me! He is now my prisoner, and I thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, friend." Maverick evilly said. He stood up, turned around and raised his hands. Suddenly, his body began glowing. A very bright light covered his entire body. After the light disappeared, it revealed not a human, but a ghost.

**He is COSMOS, the space ghost. He was persuaded by Vlad to team up with him for his new plan in taking over the world.**

"Phase one of our plan is complete." Cosmos said. "What do you want me to accomplish now?"

"Hmmm… We need to expand our army, Cosmos." Vlad answered back. "And I just know the perfect person to lead them for us!"

Both of them evilly laughed; their plan on ending Danny's glory days has succeeded.

Meanwhile, Vlad began sending thousands of clones back into the Earth to overshadow all the employees of the Houston-7 Mission Control Command Center. They are all transformed into ghosts, and they all flew into where Vlad was staying.

"And as for you, Cosmos," Vlad said, "You are to remain in Earth and keep an eye for the Goth Girl. I have something in mind for her."

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE GHOST ZONE

"Where are we going, Sam?" Jazz asked her. Tucker and the two girls went for a trip to the ghost zone, trying to figure out Danny's whereabouts.

"We're going to an old friend, Jazz." Sam answered back. Tucker, using his PDA, sent the coordinates into the mainboard of the Specter Speeder. After a few seconds, the specter was sent to hyperjump.

They soon arrive at the Far Frozen, where the Yeti Ghosts are currently having a meeting. Frostbite spotted the speeder descending from the above and immediately made his way onto where the speeder was landing.

"Hello, Frostbite!" Sam greeted, while she and the others jumped out of the speeder.

"Oh, Hello there, The Great One's servants!" Frostbite greeted them back.

"Servants?" Jazz complained. "We're not Danny's babysitters!"

"Thank goodness you have arrived!" Frostbite exclaimed. "We have a very serious problem!"

"We, too." Sam said. "You see, Danny has been-"

"Missing for two weeks," Frostbite continued.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"We can't track him on his ghost radar," Frostbite answered. "We have attached a tracking device on his body to observe his powers. But two weeks ago, our radars didn't detect him anymore."

"We've been looking for him as well, Frostbite," Sam said. "He was supposed to visit space, and his space shuttle mysteriously disappeared!"

"Well, that is indeed tragic," Frostbite commented.

Suddenly, Tucker came up with an idea. "Frostbite, how about if we use the Infi-Map to locate Danny? Because we know, it can take us anywhere we want to-"

"I'm sorry, Tucker." Frostbite said. "The Infi-Map has mysteriously disappeared as well. It's missing."

"What?" Jazz exclaimed. "How would that be possible?"

"We have no idea," Frostbite answered. "There was no one in the shrine at the probable time the map was stolen."

Looking back, Sam said, "I guess we have no choice but to fly into space and look for him in the vast universe."

"Very well," Frostbite said. Running back to their village and going back to Sam carrying a large suitcase, Frostbite said, "Here. This is the radar that we use to track down Danny. There is a possible chance of finding him if this is used in outer space."

Frostbite handed the case to Tucker. The three then made their way back to the speeder. Just as the door was about to close, Frostbite exclaimed, "You will find him. If you're very crazy for him, then you will find him."

Sam smiled upon hearing those words. She then started the Specter Speeder and headed back into the Human World.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #001**_

**Hello, friends! This is my new space! I would like to call it my very own sort-of-a "vanity card". If you want to, please read them. It will help you understand me, my stories, my obsession with Danny Phantom, and about Sienna, my love.**

**On my third chapter (Chapter 3 - The Launch), I introduced Maverick as the commander of Mission Control that sent Danny into space. Now, I'm introducing him as one of my Other Characters (OCs)! Meet COSMOS, the space ghost! You will know more about him as the story progresses.**

**Just an information about the previous chapter (Chapter 5 - Hope), the love letter of Danny Phantom to Sam was loosely based on a love letter I sent to Sienna two years ago. To be honest, I cried while writing both love letters. I really miss her now.**

**I CREATED A HAND WRITTEN COPY of Danny's letter to Sam! I'm planning to use it on my story cover art! If you want me to upload it (Tumblr, DeviantArt, etc), please let me know!**

**And I'm now on the process of creating a new Danny Phantom fanfic. Nope, it won't be a sequel to any of my stories. And nope, it's not a one-shot! I just finished writing the idea/plot for it, and it will involve… Ummm… You will know soon!**

**I would like to thank xLa Reyna Phantasmax for joining me in the Phantom Army. We will do our best to return Danny Phantom! We'll keep the Phandom united!**

**Again, thank you all for your support and inspiring reviews!** **Again, lemme know your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

_**I am Problematique. I am The One. I am THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE.**_


	9. Chapter 7: Darkness and Silence

**Chapter 7! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 7**_  
_**Darkness and Silence**_

* * *

"Come on, guys! Let's go find Danny in outer space!" Sam said to Jazz and Tucker. They all went into the Fenton Lab, made some repairs on the Specter Speeder, and prepared themselves for the trip. Just then, Valerie arrived.

"Guys! I heard the news!" Valerie exclaimed. "I wanna help finding Danny!"

"Wait, Val." Jazz said. "How did you know about-"

"I heard on the news that Danny's space shuttle mysteriously disappeared!" Valerie answered. "And I'm here to help you find him!"

Tuck said, "Very well. You're coming with us! Let's go!"

Everyone took their space suits and boarded the Fenton Specter Speeder. "Specter Speeder Launch in 5, everyone."

After five seconds, the specter speeder went to hyperdrive. Everyone got hold of anything inside the ship. As the specter speeder reached the exosphere of the earth, they did notice that there was no shuttle docked into the International Space Station.

"The Mission control called me two days ago." Sam said. "They told me the ISS had no idea about what happened to Danny."

"Aw, that must be very sad." Valerie said. As Sam was about to let out tears, Valerie gave her friend a hug. "Come on, Sam! You can do it! We can find your boyfriend!"

Valerie was such a very nice friend. She's been there to have fun with her, and help her everytime she had a personal problem.

* * *

_**AFTER HOURS OF TRAVELLING**_

Sam had set up the radar system that Frostbite gave them. As the radar was scanning for any changes, Sam and Valerie talked about what happened the past few weeks.

"I really don't have any idea about what happened a month ago, Valerie," Sam said. "Danny only tells me I had a really awesome adventure! But what is it? It's still a big blur."

"I have no idea, Sam," Valerie responded. "Only Danny could tell you that."

As the two continued talking, Tucker was busy playing games on his PDA and Jazz was reading her favorite novel. Suddenly, the radar beeped and the specter speeder alarm went off.

Sam ran onto the radar and checked the situation. "Oh, no."

"What? What is it?" The others exclaimed.

"We got a problem, everyone!" Sam screamed. "There's a lot of ghosts heading our way!"

Tucker quickly jumped to the controls and boosted the rockets, but they were stopped by a mob of ghosts in front of them.

They tried to let go, but the specter speeder had drained all of its power. All the lights went off, and the engines stopped. As they tried to look out of the window, the entire specter speeder was shaken by the ghosts, slamming everyone into the solid walls of the ship and knocking them out.

* * *

_** A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

"Huh? Where are we?" Sam moaned, as she woke up and stood up. "What is this place?"

"Maybe we're at the moon." Tucker answered.

"I don't think so, Tuck. Look," Valerie said. She pointed a finger onto two large circles in front of them. "That's our Moon. And that's Mars."

"Well, then where are we?" Jazz asked.

Suddenly, a deep, dark voice was heard. "Let me tell you."

The four turned around but did not see anyone or anything. Sam yelled, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Suddenly, a dark hooded figure steps out of the shadows. His hoodie was as dark as space. His eyes glow red and his hands glowed dark green.

All of them were terrified. Sam was very scared. "Who… Who are you?"

The hooded figure simply chuckled. "Do you really want to know, young girl?"

Sam was so scared at that time. "Yes. Yes, I want to know you. And please help me find my friend Danny."

The hooded figure responded, "Very well. Try uncovering my head. Please, go ahead."

Sam slowly walked towards the figure. As she walked, she noticed the white gloves that the figure was wearing. She then realized… "Could it be?"

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #002**_

**Apologies if this chapter's too short, I'm focusing my ideas on the next chapter!**

**For this chapter, why the heck would Fenton Works have spacesuits? There are two possibilities for this. One, Danny was given lots of spacesuits by the command center. But why would they? Two, Fenton Works decided to manufacture spacesuits. But why would they too?**

**My obsession with Danny Phantom began in 2005. To be honest, at the first time I saw him, I want to be like him!**

**Just a few weeks ago, an issue was raised on the Phandom and it was frequently seen on Tumblr. It was Danny's ghost language. Notice Danny's papers in "One of a Kind". Try reading them, and see if you would understand every word. This headcanon suggests that Danny has his own ghost language. But, as of now, this mystery is not yet answered. It's up to you, Phandom members, to see for yourselves!**

**Sienna is just a simple girl. Simplicity is what I see in her everyday. And that's what I like about her.**

**I'm now on the process of writing my new Danny Phantom fanfic! I have finished some chapters, and please tell me when is the best time to upload it! Either the end of this story, after this story has ended, or maybe half-way?**

**As usual, lemme know your thoughts!**

* * *

_**I am Problematique. I am The One. I am The Problematique One.**_


	10. Chapter 8: It Can't Be!

**Chapter 8! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

_**Chapter 8**_  
_**It Can't Be!**_

* * *

Sam slowly grabs hold of the figure's hood, and pulled it backwards. To her surprise, she saw the person she had been looking for! It was Danny!

"Danny! Finally! We've been looking all over for-"

But as Sam tried to give her boyfriend a hug, she was hit by an energy blast that sent her a few meters away. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Sam yelled.

"I just want to have some fun!" Danny evilly chuckled in a sarcastic manner.

"Samantha?" Sam yelled, very irritated. "Danny, this is no time for jokes, okay! We need to get back to Earth, and-"

As she tried to go closer to Danny, she was hit again by another energy blast.

"I'm not going home." Danny said in a very deep and creepy voice. "And you're not going either."

Danny sent a strong energy blast that electrocuted them all and put them to sleep. After that, he took them to a very large metal building.

* * *

_** AFTER A FEW MINUTES**_

Sam woke up again, but the others were still asleep. "Danny?"

The same deep voice answered her. "Yes, Samantha?"

"What happened to you? We're you're friends, Danny! Why are you like that? You can't just do that to me!" Sam's anger was so intense; she couldn't stand the fact that Danny just hurt her.

"Ah, the Goth Girl. Nice to see you again!" Another voice caught her attention.

Sam yelled, "Who… Who are you! You better let me out now, or-"

Danny turned around and kneeled down, while another figure steps out of the shadows. "Who are you? What do you want from us? What did you do to Danny?"

Sam was shocked to see the person. This is no ordinary person; Sam thought of him to be dead already.

"Master Vlad Plasmius." Danny said, while bowing his head.

"What? Vlad Masters? You're alive?" Sam shouted.

"Of course, I am!" Vlad exclaimed. "Would you all really think I've been killed by the Disasteroid, hmm?"

"It's impossible! You're dead, Masters!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, I am dead. Well, that's what the people of the world believe." Looking out his window and staring at the bright planet Earth, he added, "But as soon as my army is done, I'm going to surprise the world by taking over it!"

"What? You're crazy!" Sam yelled in anger, she tried to loosen the tight ropes wrapped around her. "You can't simply do that by yourself!"

Vlad laughed evilly after announcing his plans. After a while, he added, "Well now I can, now that I have my apprentice! I want you to meet my second in command. Phantom!"

Danny stood up and looked evilly at Sam. She was terrified; her best friend is under the control of one evil fruit-loop! "No, it can't be! Danny! You have to control yourself!"

"Shush, little girl!" Vlad shouted. "Nothing will help. I've trained him for just two days and now he has new powers! All of them, courtesy of yours truly!"

Vlad continued to laugh evilly, while Sam grew more terrified, worried and sad at the sight of her helpless best friend.

"And where are we? What is this place?" Sam asked.

Vlad answered, "This is my very own realm. I call it the Vladsteroid. The land where we are stepping now is an asteroid. Very far from Earth, no one can find us. I built this place after I found large chunks of metal from Mars and around Earth. I used them to build my building and my machines!"

"I think that's enough introductions for today. Danny will take you to your prison cell, Samantha."

"What? You're going to imprison us?" Sam said. "How about our suits? How are we going breathe? Our air tanks aren't enough!"

"Ah, don't concern yourself about that." Vlad said. "My facility is completely air-tight, and you can breathe in easily. And please make yourself at home… I mean prison! It's like stepping onto the shiny marble floors of my mansion!"

Danny dragged Sam onto her prison cell and locked the clear glass. "Danny! You can't do this to me! I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"Turns out I just did!" Danny said. "And one more thing, we're over."

Danny chuckled evilly as he left his girl, helpless, and lonely.

* * *

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

Sam couldn't believe that Vlad was alive. She couldn't believe that she and her friends are locked in Vlad's headquarters. But the thing Sam couldn't believe the most, was that her boyfriend, best friend, hero and love, Danny, is under the control of his own arch-nemesis and is planning to take over the world.

"Danny…" Sam's cheeks began to soak in her own tears. "It can't be!"

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #003**_  
_**Chapter 8, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

Try to imagine this chapter: Danny looks the same as when he was first controlled by Freakshow. He has those red eyes, the evil smile, the evil laugh, the deep voice, and the Grim Reaper costume, but without the scythe. I have to watch the episode "Control Freaks" over and over again to get exactly how Danny acted under mind control.

I tend to add the words "Awesome" in my reviews. Well, what can I say? They are indeed awesome! To be honest, stories I read and review are far better than stories I write. I sometimes have difficulty trying to write stories with deep English words and idioms. I don't know.

I don't write stories to garner reviews and gain popularity, I write stories because I'm inspired to do so. Thanks to Sienna, I have created three stories dedicated to her (Amnesia: The Quest for Answers, The Amethyst Mask, and Teardrops on a Love Letter). And I write stories so that at least I have something to do on my free days.

_**AND NOW, A VERY EMOTIONAL MESSAGE FROM THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE:**_

I just got a job. Yes, finally I got employed at a work at a local store. To be honest, this job will use half of my daily hours. That's Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. I have school every Monday and Thursday, and I'm on a break every Sundays.

I don't think I can still update this story AS FAST AS I COULD. I can try to update it during my school days, and during Sundays.

But NOT TO WORRY! This doesn't mean I'm giving up on my stories! It's the only thing that inspires me more, motivates me more, and makes me happier!

**This will be my FINAL DAILY UPDATE. I'LL DO MY BEST DURING THE EASTER BREAK. AFTER THAT, IT WILL BE FOUR DAYS EVERY UPDATE.**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TOMORROW. SEE YOU THEN!**


	11. Chapter 9: A Soft Spot

**Chapter 9! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

_**Chapter 9**_  
_**A Soft Spot**_

* * *

Sam sat still on a small bench in her prison cell. The room was brightly illuminated, with a powerful force field on the entrance to prevent her from escaping. A small window on the wall gives her a teeny tiny view of space.

She heard a single beep coming from the door. Danny entered the hallway and went inside Sam's cell. "Here you go," he said, handing her a tray of food.

Danny tuned around to leave, but as he was about to pass through the force field, she stopped him. "Wait!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, girl?" Danny said with a deep voice.

"Uh… nothing." Sam wasn't able to tell him what she really feels. Danny continued to phase through the force field and walked. As Sam had lost her appetite at that time, she left the tray at her small table and went back to bed.

As the Goth Girl cried herself to sleep, Danny glanced at her for a while. He felt pity for a simple, helpless girl who, he does not realize, was his girlfriend. "Hm. She is harmless. I find no reason to hate or despise her." Danny taught to himself. But because he was under the influence of one crazed-up fruit loop, he cannot completely impose his will over Vlad's.

Danny continued walking until the doors have closed. The lights have dimmed a little. Sam finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**AT DANNY'S OFFICE**_

Danny couldn't keep thinking about his encounter with the Goth Girl. Although his master controls his mind dictates what he does, something keeps telling him not to. "Argh! Danny, she's just a girl! How could you ever hurt her?"

From the outside, Danny might look like an evil superhero under the influence of a super villain, but deep inside him, this one little thing prevents him from hurting Sam. "Argh! What's happening to me?" Danny said to himself. "I can't do it!"

Suddenly, a deep voice interrupted his thinking. "You have to, because you I told you to." Danny turned around to see Vlad behind him, smiling. "You are my assistant, Daniel. Therefore, you must obey my will."

Before Vlad left, he added, "Go. End her life. End your bond with that weird Goth Girl, and we both can conquer the world!" As he left, he laughed evilly.

Danny couldn't decide what to do. He tries to find out what prevents him from obeying Vlad's commands.

* * *

_**AFTER A FEW MINUTES**_  
_**SAM'S PRISON CELL**_

A beeping from the prison door woke up Sam. "Who are you?" She yelled.

From the door came in Danny. He still wears his Grim Reaper outfit, and till has those evil red eyes. He phased through Sam's force field protected cell and asked her for help. "You have to help me, Manson! I have no idea what I am doing!"

Angered by his betrayal, Sam immediately yelled, "Help you? HELP YOU?! You electrocuted us, brought us to your "Master Vlad", and you broke up with me! And now you're asking me for help?"

Sam's anger seemed to have shocked the Ghost Boy. Sam has completely lost her trust to Danny for crossing over to Vlad's dark side.

"Please, Sam! I don't know what to do!" Danny pleaded, kneeling in front of his "girlfriend".

Sam, however, after seeing Danny's actions, saw sincerity from the eyes of Danny. She finally gave in. "Fine. What do you need from me?" She asked. She walked towards Danny and helped him stand up.

Danny held Sam's shoulders and asked, "Listen to me. I don't know what prevents me from obeying Vlad's commands! I think there's something that keeps me from doing bad things to you!"

Sam was confused. Although she knew that Danny was under the influence of Vlad's powers, he was able to have his very own freedom. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Vlad ordered me to end your life, Sam." Danny said. "But I can't do it. Something tells me I cannot! Although Vlad commands me and forces me to do it, I can't! Something blocks them and prevents me from doing it!"

"What?" Sam was shocked. "Why would Vlad even want to do that?"

"I don't know." Danny said. "But I remember something about his plans in taking over the world. Please you gotta help me!"

Sam, after seeing Danny's actions, finally gained the courage and inspiration to do what she must. She then said, "Very well. You can explain everything later, Danny. But for now,"

Sam requested Danny to open the prison cell for her. Danny immediately granted her request and broke the force field. Both of them escaped and began searching for Jazz, Tucker and Valerie.

* * *

After arriving at an unknown sector, Danny and Sam found the other three, locked in a single prison cell. Using Danny's powers, he destroyed the master switches, opening the force field. Sam helped the others escape.

"Danny! You're back!" Jazz hugged her little brother.

"Uhhh. Who is this Sam?" Danny asked, while being squeezed by his sister.

"Oh yeah. That is Jazz, your sister." Sam said.

"Come on, everyone! I need to know what my master is really up to!" Danny asked everyone to remain holding together, while Danny helps them escape through various tunnels and rooms.

But as they entered a very large, brightly illuminated hallway, Danny suddenly stopped. Sam asked him, "Uh, Danny? Why have we stopped?"

Danny turned his head around and…

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #004**_  
_**Chapter 9, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

Hello, friends! First of all, **HAPPY EASTER!** Finally, I'm back from my Easter Break! I spent my vacation on our hose, downloading games and playing them.

Now you might be wondering why Danny was able to go to Sam and ask her for help, although Vlad controls him. **Wanna find out? PM me!**

**My fifth Danny Phantom fanfic is ready for posting! Tell me if you're ready**!

THAT's ALL! Lemme know your thoughts on the story!


	12. Chapter 10: Seriously Crazed Up

**Chapter 10! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

_**Chapter 10**_  
_**Seriously Crazed Up**_

* * *

"Danny? Are you all right?" Sam asked Danny as they suddenly stopped running upon entering a large illuminated room.

"Hey! Are you okay there?" Sam asked for the second them, but the ghost boy didn't show a response. Suddenly, Danny began to ascend from the ground; his body began to glow more.

His eyes began to glow red, and his hands began to glow green. Sam finally had it with Danny's weird actions. "Danny! What's going on?"

"I am here to serve my Master Plasmius." Danny said in a very slow and deep voice. He began to descend back to the ground and kneeled down.

Just as Sam was about to run towards Danny, she and the others were locked inside a cylindrical shape with acted as a ghost shield.

Suddenly, Vlad appears from behind. "Well hello, Samantha!" He greeted her. "I didn't expect you to be here! If you think you can escape from my humongous mansion, think again."

"What do you need from us and Danny?" Sam asked. "And if you think you've won, think again! Danny helped us to escape and now we're helping him!"

"Oh, and what help would you give this mindless ghost boy?" Vlad asked. "He can get all the help he wants, from me!"

Finally, Sam had it with Vlad. She tried to call Danny, but the ghost kid wouldn't respond. "Danny! Help us! Don't you remember me? If you do, fight him! You can do it!" Sam tried all her best, but nothing happened.

"Oh, don't waste your time and words for something that's impossible to do!" Vlad exclaimed. "I cleansed his mind of all his memories, so that nothing can interfere with my influence!"

"What?" Sam was shocked. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well," Vlad said, "From the looks of your boyfriend, it's very possible."

Vlad put out his ghost shield on Sam, and using his ghost powers, dragged her up the air. "Let me go," she yelled. Vlad's tight grasp hurt Sam's feet. From there, she was frightened by the height she could see, the pole was about 100 feet, high enough for a fatal crash down the hard marble floors.

After Vlad pushed Sam onto the top of the pole, where one person can stand, Vlad exclaimed, "Now let's see if your boyfriend really loves you." Vlad descended back down and ordered Danny, "Phantom, attack her!"

"Danny! Don't listen to him! You've fought Vlad for the past few months! Now is another chance to fight him!" Sam yelled, as Danny flew as fast as he could above the pole.

"Shush, little girl!" Vlad exclaimed. "Nothing can stop him now!" As his evil laughter echoed around the room, Danny tried to slip her off the pole.

As Danny descended into the pole, Sam said, "Danny, you don't want to do this! I'm your best friend! I'm your girlfriend! You're my hero, Danny! Fight him! FOR ME!"

But it was too late. Sam fell out of balance and slipped off the pole. Her body began to descend at a very rapid speed. Accompanied by loud scream, she closed her eyes, thinking that this might be the last time that she would breathe. As soon as Danny saw his best friend in danger, he suddenly regains control of himself. "Oh… What is goin- Oh, no! SAM!"

Danny began to fly down to catch her, and he was able to prevent Sam from hitting the ground. As they touched the ground, Sam yelled, "Come on, Danny! FIGHT HIM!"

However, Vlad was determined to end Sam's life. "Obey me, Phantom! Kill her now!"

Danny retuned under the mind influence of Vlad, obeyed his commands and pushed Sam onto the solid floor.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "No, Danny! You don't want to kill me! Remember when we used to have fun when we were kids?"

Vlad laughed at hearing Sam's words. "Oh, those precious memories. Too bad they will be gone!"

Danny pointed his fist directly onto Sam's body, and the green glow began to emit ghost energy.

"Danny! Remembered the accident that changed your life? Remember those times you saved me? Why can't you do it now?" Sam pleaded Danny to go back to her and let go of Vlad.

"Oh no! I don't think Danny can hear you!" Vlad exclaimed.

Finally, Sam gave up. She felt that Vlad was too powerful for her words, or for Danny's empty mind. Vlad ordered Danny to stop. Before she submit herself to Vlad, Sam stood up and reached onto her pocket. She walked towards Danny, who was looking at her, confused.

Sam handed Danny the only thing that made them realize of their feelings for one another: The teardrop covered love letter. Sam's eyes began to tear as she gazed on Danny's red eyes for the last time.

* * *

**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #005**  
**Chapter 10, Teardrops on a Love Letter**

Hello there! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter! And according to what I see, **YOU REALLY HATE VLAD!** Well, **ME TOO!** He indeed is one seriously crazed up fruit loop!

There are lots of questions from reviewers about what did Vlad do to Danny. Well, I hope this chapter answers them! And just in case you still don't get it, I'll tell you:

Vlad wiped out Danny's mind so that there will be nothing that can break his mind control. Note that on the episode "Control Freaks", Danny was able to break out Freakshow's control from various times, everytime Sam's in trouble. Now, Vlad hopes that this won't happen again, as long as Danny does not remember someone who he is supposed to protect.

Now, Vlad occasionally uses his mind control, only if he really wants Danny to obey him. Now that Danny remembers nothing, he doesn't need to frequently impose his will over Danny.

Now, about Cosmos, who I introduced maybe at Chapter 3 or 4, tet's just say he's still at Earth at this part of the story. We'll see him. Don't worry, if you want to know about him, you will soon.

**MY NEW DANNY PHANTOM FANFIC IS READY FOR POSTING! Tell me if you're ready!**

I really appreciate your thoughts on the story! Please let me know them!


	13. Intermission: Knight in Shining Armor

**A special intermission chapter for you, guys! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

_**Intermission Chapter**_  
_**KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR**_

* * *

_**(This story takes place during the events of 'The Amethyst Mask')**_

Cold air blows onto the city. Roads and vehicles are covered in a blanket of tiny ice flakes. Everyone else is keeping their body warm, sitting by the fireplace and having tea and cookies. There was no blizzard or snowstorm, just a fine snowy day in Amity Park.

On the dark realm of a large mansion, Sam puts on her new Goth princess outfit that she made herself. Who would think, that a simple Goth gal is skilled in dress making? Her boyfriend Danny just told her that she was so beautiful – and cute – at the outfit she wore in the Ghost Zone.

Of course, the outfit matches with her ponytailed hair. She then puts on a replica of the crown that Aragon put on her. She does look fantastic. But what would Danny's verdict be? Will her princess costume attract her half-ghost boyfriend?

Just as Sam was about to pull out the tiara from her head, a deep voice stopped her. "You look beautiful, Princess."

Sam turned around to look for the source of the voice, but found no one. "Who are you? Show yourself!", she says. As she turned around once more and began walking, something touched her soft, purple lips. Sam was surprised. Her eyes closed as she felt the tender kiss from a familiar man from her life. She doesn't need to know who he is, since her lips can already sense the guy in front of her.

When they pulled out, Sam neither opened her eyes, nor peeked. She simply whispered, "Danny." When she slowly opened her eyes, to her surprise, she found no one. Suddenly, she felt something on her back. And that's when she finally saw her boyfriend. Danny, who was in his ghost form, wrapped his hands around Sam's body, making her feel warm and safe from the bitter cold.

"So," Sam asked her boyfriend, as they walked slowly. "What do you think?" Danny couldn't utter a single word in front of Sam to describe how beautiful she is. All he can do is smile and show affection.

Danny went silent for a few moments before he asked permission from Sam. "Uhhh… I'll be right back!" Danny walked and fazed through the solid walls of her bedroom. Sam wondered. "Where could that guy be going?"

Sam slowly walked towards a bench beside her study table and waited for her boyfriend to arrive. As she looked at the small portrait of her and Danny, she remembered every adventure they had.

As Sam stood up and began walking, she saw Danny faze from the ceiling. He quickly descended to a spot in front of Sam, and smiled once more. Sam was, once again, surprised by what she saw: Danny wearing a knight's armor, similar to what he wore during the battle with Aragon.

Danny kneeled in front of his "princess", and said, "Oh, Princess Sam. I am Danny Phantom, your… cute boyfriend!"

* * *

Sam laughed at Danny's joke, and she kneeled too, so that she may hug her "knight in shining armor". After that, Danny carried Sam and they both travel into the Great Hill. From there, they could see the Great Metropolis of Amity Park, covered in a blanket of deep snow.

Danny and Sam laid down a plank under the tree and sat down, while they watched every flake of ice descend from the sky.

"So," 'Princess' Sam asked her 'knight'. "Do you like my outfit?"

Finally, Danny was able to respond to Sam's simple inquiry about her costume. "Oh, Princess Sam. You are so beautiful!" "Well, thank you, servant!" Sam responded, and joked.

"Hey!" Danny pushed her and they both had fun running around the tree. Sam gives up and finally says, "Fine! You're my prince!" Danny finally caught Sam and responded, "Now, that's more like it!" Suddenly, their sweet moment is interrupted by a shallow girl wandering around the city.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Goth Freak." Paulina taunted Sam. ""Look at that outfit! It really describes you as a freakish girl with has a dark side."

Luckily, here comes Danny Phantom, Princess Sam's prince, to the rescue! After hearing Paulina's insults, he quickly went in front of Sam, to protect her. "Paulina, I know that you have something against Goth, but the girl you are insulting is my girl."

Sam was shocked. She had never ever heard Danny talk to a girl like that! "Whoa." She simply responded. "Yes, Sam." Danny said. Turning back to Paulina, he added, **"Yes, she might be a Goth freak. But she is the most awesome Goth freak I've ever met."**

* * *

Feeling humiliated once again, Paulina left, frowning. Sam still couldn't believe that those words came out from his mouth. "Danny… did you really mean that?"

"Yes, Sam." Danny responded. "You're not just a Goth Girl. YOU ARE MY GOTH PRINCESS."

Sam was deeply touched by how Danny shows his ultimate love for one gal like her. As tears began to fall, Sam threw herself to Danny and buried her face on his chest. Danny was about to fall out of balance, but he tried not to, to show Sam his strength.

"I love you so much, Danny!" Sam stammered, while trying to hold her tears back.

"I love you too, my Princess." Danny did his best to calm down his girlfriend. After a few minutes of a warm hug, the two finally decide to head home.

"Hey, my parents are on a business trip," Sam said. "I was wondering if you can hang at our house."

"Sure, I'd love to." Danny responded, wanting to have more fun with his Goth princess.

And they both arrived at her mansion. Sam decided to remove her outfit and she wore her simple purple dress. Danny transformed back into his human form, wearing a green t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey, Danny. Wanna sleep beside me?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"Ummm… sure!" Danny responded. They both lay down on her soft bed and went to sleep. At that moment, they both fell sleep fast, knowing that they were together, safe in each other's arms. Neither cold weather, nor a shallow girl, can ever separate a princess from her protector.

_**Just like a chivalric knight ready to defend his dearest princess from anyone who tries to harm her, Danny would face all odds to protect his Goth Princess, Sam Manson.**_

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #006**_  
_**Intermission Chapter, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

_**"DANNYVERSARY"**_

Hello, everyone! **HAPPY 9TH ANNIVERSARY, DANNY PHANTOM!** It's been a long time since this awesome show invaded my little mind. And now, DP still stays and does not leave me!** I'm proud to be a DP Phan, a member of the Phandom,** and an Amethyst Ocean and Pitch Pearl shipper! :)))

While I'm on the process of writing the next chapter of my story, here's a very sweet intermission story for you! I hope you enjoyed it!

This story actually takes place during the events of my other story 'The Amethyst Mask'. I remembered that story and how perfect it went, so I decided to post a new chapter for it. Now, I was supposed to post this intermission on The Amethyst Mask itself, but I decided that it's already finished, and because I'm still writing the next chapter of this story, I would post it here!

Now, I drew inspiration for this intermission from the Danny Phantom episode "Beauty Marked", where Danny wore a knight's armor and Sam dressed up as a Goth Princess. TO BE HONEST, THAT IS THE BEST COUPLE SCENE IN THE SHOW! Oh, I wish I had drawing skills, so that I could draw them both in their medieval outfits.

**OH AND ONE MORE THING: WHAT TIME DO YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE MY STORIES? Please give me a time (in UTC). PM your responses! Thanks!**

The next chapter will be up and running in a few days! As always, lemme know your thoughts!

P.S. It's my first time to put a title on my vanity cards :)))


	14. Chapter 11: Breaking Free

**Chapter 11! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

_**Chapter 11**_  
_**Breaking Free**_

* * *

"What is going on here?" Vlad asked. "You, girl! What is that you gave Danny?"

As Sam turned around and began walking away, Danny unfolded the small piece of paper. As he read every letter, every word, every thought on the brown parchment, flashbacks began to circulate around his empty mind.

Every memory, every happy moment, began to re-enter Danny's mind. He finally remembers Sam! Every bit of information about his personality, his powers, and his closest friends began to return. His adventures with his one and only Goth Girl, their friendship, and their love, began to come back.

After reading the parchment, Danny dropped it, suddenly closed his eyes and fell on the hard floor. Sam quickly ran towards his unconscious body and tried to wake him up. "Danny! Are you okay?"

Vlad was angered. "What did you do to my assistant, Samantha?" Vlad flew towards Sam and pushed her away from Danny.

Vlad placed his five fingers on Danny's forehead, and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Vlad looked up to Sam, angrily.

"You vile little girl…" Vlad said while he stood up. He angrily yelled, "Do you realize what you have done?"

Sam was very frightened by the half-ghost. Her legs began shaking, and her heart beat faster.

"You have broken my mind influence with Danny, you stupid girl!" Vlad yelled, to which Sam becomes more nervous. "Now Danny remembers everything about you, and my mind control is gone!"

At that moment, Sam realized that she had finally free Danny from his arch-nemesis' mind influence. Vlad can no longer impose his will over Danny, and he finally remembers her and his adventures!

Vlad quickly become very enraged. "Now, for what you have done, you are going to join your boyfriend in the Ghost Zone!" Vlad exclaimed. "Finally! I will end the lives of these two pathetic lovers!"

As Vlad took his stance and pointed both of his fists directly to Sam, he added, "Any last words, Goth Freak?" Sam, knowing that this is really the end, simply closed her eyes, and waited for the energy to hit her body.

As Vlad's fists grew brighter and brighter, they slowly began emitting sparks of electricity. Just as electric shocks were about to hit Sam, Vlad was dragged down onto the floor, diverting the electricity onto the high ceiling, and thus, saving Sam.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. "We might be pathetic lovers, **but we are the pathetic lovers to beat you!"** Sam was surprised to see her boyfriend and hero, finally back! And to her shock, the ghost boy has changed so much. His eyes glow brighter green, and his body glow whiter. His body has significantly improved, and his muscles grew bigger. He acquired new powers and gained new abilities, thanks to Vlad.

Danny was standing in front of Vlad, who was lying down on the floor. He grabbed him by his suit, and said, **"LEAVE US ALONE!"** He proceeded to give Vlad a very strong uppercut punch, flinging him up and slamming him onto the concrete ceiling.

Sam was so shocked to see such power from Danny. She quickly ran towards him and gave him a very tight hug. Finally, after days of struggle, Danny has returned to her. Although Danny had changed very much, the love that she felt from him was the same.

"I missed you so much, Danny! I couldn't imagine my life without you!" Sam began to cry, as her quest to bring him back to her is accomplished.

"You too, Sam." Danny did his best to calm down the Goth Girl's feelings. But he wondered how she and the others got into space. "Hey, how did you find me?"

Danny and Sam turned around to see a piece of brown paper, lying down on the floor. They both slowly walked to pick it up and they both read the contents of the love letter.

"Danny, that's so sweet!" Sam said. Danny began to cry as well, at the sight of Sam understanding what he really feels about her. They both end up again in a hug, while trying to calm down their feelings. However, Sam was still confused. _**Why would Danny write her a love letter? And how did the love letter free Danny?**_

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #007**_  
_**Chapter 11, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

Hello, guys! To all who read and review my story, sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews. But since I don't' have something very important to announce, I'll just use this remaining space to say my VERY BIG THANKS! :) I really appreciate the reviews!

And for that, I'm planning to post my new story! Tell me if you're ready!

As always, please let me know your thoughts!

**P.S. To the Danny Phantom Fandom: KEEP THE PHANDOM UNITED!**


	15. Chapter 12: Teardrops of Emotions

**Chapter 12! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**_TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER_**

**_Chapter 12_**  
**_Teardrops of Emotions_**

* * *

After Sam and Danny read the love letter, they sat on the floor, while watching Vlad Plamius struggle to get up and recover from Danny's immense attack.

"What happened, Danny? Tell me!" Sam wanted to know the truth behind his mysterious disappearance.

"Very well…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: DANNY'S POV, TALKING TO SAM**_

It all began after my space shuttle launched. I was then transmitting information to the command center where I left you. When I was 120 miles above earth, I felt something strange that is happening in my ship. I went to check the mainboard controls, when I spotted on the windows an immensely bright light coming towards the ship's path. I quickly went back to the flight deck to alert the command center, but this unknown light collided with my ship, causing its power supply to fail and the power to turn down.

In the darkness, I found my way to the power controls to have it checked, but I heard a strange laugh. Thinking that it might be my imagination, I simply ignored it and went back to looking for a way to power up the ship. As I pressed some buttons, the ship suddenly shook. I tried to balance myself, but the shaking was too strong, I hit my head and my body on the solid metal walls of the ship and I passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting at a rocky ground. I stood up, and found out that I was in an asteroid. I have no idea how far this large chunk of rock is from Earth.

"Ah, if it isn't the now famous Danny Phantom!" A deep voice exclaimed. I began to look around, but saw no one. "Show yourself!" I took my offensive stance and prepared to attack that person. "Are you ready to face me?" The voice said. "Yes! Now get out of there!" I yelled loudly, and my fists glow green.

The next thing was a shock to me. My eyes saw something – or someone – I didn't expected. It was someone who I believed was dead. It was Vlad, my arch enemy, and that crazy fruit loop! I quickly sent lots of energy blast towards him. "Plasmius! You're alive? I thought you were dead!"

"Of course I am!" Vlad laughed as he dodged my blasts. He then sent an electric shock, which made me felt weaker. "Would you all ever think that I am dead?"

"You pathetic dumbass!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Enough talking. Let's fight!"

I stood up and began sending ghost blasts onto him, to which he dodges. I said to myself, "Whoa, he's gotten stronger!"

"That's right!" Vlad answered back, and then sent a very strong electric blast, which I, unfortunately, wasn't able to dodge. "And badder than ever!"

The electricity further weakened me, up to the point that my powers weren't causing enough damage. Vlad walked towards me and said, "Now who's the pathetic dumbass?"

As I tried to stand up once again, I lost consciousness and passed out.

I then woke up inside a large chamber. The walls and floors were made of solid marble. There was a small door on the corner, barricaded by a strong force field.

I tried to revert back to my human form, but I can't. I don't know why. I tried to phase through the solid walls, but I wasn't able to. I tried to blast down the walls, but I can't produce a ghost ray. I don't know what's going on, but I then heard a deep voice.

"These are anti-ghost walls, young Daniel. Your powers are useless." The voice echoed around my cell. I yelled, "Plasmius! Let me out of here!"

He really did let me out. But as I flew onto where he was standing, he pulled out a small gadget from his pocket, pressed a button, and I instantly felt weaker. "Listen to me very well, Danny. I've tried everything so that I may put your powers to good use by making you my assistant, my sidekick, and my one and only son."

That crazy fruit loop! As if I'm going to accept him as my father! I looked him in the eye, and said slowly, "Not… ever…"

He was not impressed by my answer. He took me by my hazmat suit, and said,

"Listen to me, Daniel. My plans in taking over the world are going to be a success. Now, I have a plan. You are going to work for me as my assistant, going to brainwash you and put your mind under my control, or I can easily end the life of the famous superhero that saved the world just by turning the Earth intangible."

Oh, that man was seriously crazed up, Sam! If only you knew, I chose to die rather than serve that crazy dumbass. He said to me, "I'm giving you 12 hours to decide."

After that, he threw me back into my cell. I tried to think, but I can't. I'm so weak. I felt that I let everyone down. I let my family down. I let you down.

* * *

_**BACK TO DANNY AND SAM**_

"Don't talk like that, Danny!" Sam said, while she began to cry. "You didn't let us down!"

"Yes, I did!" Danny yelled, as he looked vengefully on Vlad, who was still groaning in pain. "If only I had fought well and became stronger, you guys would not be worrying about me!" Sam gave him a hug to comfort him and calm him down, to which the Ghost Boy breathes deeply to calm himself.

"It's okay, Danny. The thing is you're okay now. You're back. And I'm so happy and thankful that you're back." Sam and Danny sat again on the solid marble floor.

"Okay, Sam. So I was saying…"

* * *

_**BACK TO FLASHBACK (Danny's POV still talking to Sam)**_

I sat on a small chair, overlooking outer space on a small window. And I thought to myself, "It would be better to die as a hero rather than to live as an evil man." So, I found a small piece of paper stuck on the wall, took out my pen, and began to write this love letter. My feelings then were so intense; I can't help but cry, knowing that I won't be able to see you again. I spent a few minutes, collecting all the feelings and emotions from my heart and putting them into this love letter. That's why the letter was smudged. It was full of teardrops. All of my emotions were contained in those tiny droplets of water.

After the 12-hour time margin, Vlad took me to his laboratory. I saw how modern his lab is. It's far more advanced than my parents'. I found specimens of ghosts, large machines, and lots and lots of documents. It was operated by ghosts as well.

He took me to a chamber, which he told me is a "Vacuum vaporizer". As he placed me inside, he asked, "Any last words?"

I looked above the chamber, and noticed a small tube in it. While Vlad was looking at the controls, I flew onto the mouth of the small tube, and pushed the small piece of paper. The next thing I knew, Vlad activated the chamber, which sent strong amounts of electricity flowing through my body. The last thing my eyes saw was a window in the lab, where I found the love letter floating into space, wondering if it will arrive at your hands.

Before I passed out, my vision became reddish. I don't know what's going on, but maybe that's when Vlad began draining all my memories and placed my mind under his control.

* * *

_**BACK TO DANNY AND SAM**_

"After that, I remembered saving you from that high pole. And I also remembered telling me to fight Vlad."

After Danny told Sam the entire story about his disappearance, she couldn't control her tears. But these were not simply tears: they were tears of joy. The Goth Girl was so happy that his best friend, boyfriend and hero is finally back, and stronger than ever.

Now, it's Danny's turn to calm down Sam's overflowing emotions. They gave each other a tight hug, while Danny occasionally looks out for Vlad.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm back. I'm back to protect you." Danny said while he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, vowing to protect her from anyone who wants to hurt her.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #010**_  
_**Chapter 12, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

Hello, friends! I hope you liked this LONG chapter! Sorry if the update took so long (6 days to be exact), I was so focused on my new story "Fighting For Love". But now, I'm back, and let me make it up to you by giving you my longest chapter of my story! :)

I was supposed to divide this chapter into two parts. But I decided that this chapter won't reach 1500 to 2000 words to have them divided. So, although it was long, I placed it on one single chapter. (Actually, if I would include this vanity card, it would reach 1600+ words.)

The next update for this story is… Well, I'm not yet sure. But don't worry! Our term break is coming soon, and I have plenty of time to write new chapters for both stories!

I'm trying (and always wanted) to write fanfic stories about Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra and Sym-Bionic Titan, but I can't! Maybe my mind and inspiration is really reserved for writing Danny Phantom stories! Yes, to be honest, I have drafts of fanfics about Aang, Korra and SBT in my computer, but I just can't seem to finish writing them!

As always, lemme know your thoughts on this story, and on my other stories!

* * *

_**11 April 2013 | 08:00 am (UTC+10)**_  
_**I Am The Problematique One.**_


	16. Announcement (Vanity Card 013)

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #013**_  
_**Author's Note, Teardrops on a Love Letter & Fighting for Love**_

* * *

Hello, friends! Apologies for making you wait for so long. Unfortunately I wasn't able to create new chapters for this week. This is because I've been busy with the relaunching of the new Danny Phantom Directory on Tumblr. I was so focused on conceptualizing the design for my blog; I lost concentration on my fanfics. I'm also considering

But don't worry! The Danny Phantom Directory was relaunched this day, and since I have no more other plans during our term break, I can finally get back to my fanfics! Just please give me a few days (maybe 3 or 4). I need to regain those lost inspirations during the blog relaunching.

You know, I'm having a lot of problems lately. It's personal, I'll just keep it to myself. I'll just try to find ways to resolve them.

Oh and one more thing, I noticed that there were NO NEW UPDATES on my story alerts for this week. Hmmm. Maybe they were experiencing same inspiration problems? Oh well, I'm still waiting for your stories!

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. I PROMISE, I'LL BE BACK SOON!


	17. Chapter 13: The Escape

**Chapter 13! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

_**Chapter 13**_  
_**The Escape**_

* * *

Sam was so happy that Danny finally got free from Vlad's brainwash and mind control, and that he was back to protect her. Now, it was time to look for their other friends and get out of space. Now that Sam had discovered the truth behind the love letter full of his emotions, she was confident that Danny would do anything to leave Vlad's infernal place.

Danny and Sam arrived at one dark part of the building, where they found Valerie, Tucker and Jazz, trying to get out of the prison cell. Jazz and Valerie were talking to each other, while Tucker tries to deactivate the force fields using his PDA.

When the three saw Danny and Sam, they all shouted, "Guys! Let us out of here!" Danny told Sam to stay back, as his powers are so strong, it can blow her up as far as a hundred feet. Danny used one of his new powers to break the force field that shields his friends.

Sam was amazed by Danny's new abilities, and after Jazz, Tuck and Valerie have escaped, Sam approached Danny and asked him, "Whoa! What was that How did you do that?"

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. Danny then said, "I'll tell you later, Sam. For now, we have to escape!" The five ran as quickly as they could, and they end up in the building's dark and old basement, where they found the specter speeder, already repaired. "Wait. Why is the speeder repaired?" They all wondered.

"No more questions. Just come inside!" Jazz yelled, as they all entered the speeder. Danny powered the speeder and they all flew and escape from Vlad's building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was still recovering from his defeat, thinking of ultimately finishing off Danny once and for all.

"That Phantom… I had enough already! I'm going to finish him, and anyone who tries to protect him will be finished as well!"

"That's what you just said a few months ago. And now look at you. A 14-year-old ghost boy just defeated a old half-ghost in his forties." This voice of taunting angered Vlad. When he stood up and turned around, he found his ally, the one who sent Danny to him.

"Cosmos. You have returned." Vlad said, and gave his old friend a hug. But the space ghost pushed him away and said, "You have failed to take over the world, Plasmius. You let Danny Phantom and his friends escape. Is that the Vlad whom I served?"

Vlad now realized that Cosmos was already losing faith in him. "Cosmos, don't tell me…"

"No, master." Cosmos interrupted, then proceeded to discuss his new plans. "I am still determined to take over Earth."

Vlad smiled evilly, and then said, "Very well. Then let's change the face of history, shall we?" They both evilly laughed as they ran towards a secret chamber, where their speeders were stored. They boarded their spaceships and set their course to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and his friends are aboard the Specter Speeder, and are now making their way back to Earth. While Tucker sets their course, Danny discussed the entirety of his experience in Vlad's control.

"I have no memory of what happened when Vlad controlled me," Danny said. "All I remember is saving Sam from falling down a high pole."

"Just like how you saved me from Freakshow! You were able to resist his mind control!" Sam said.

"And not only that," Tucker added. "I believe that whenever Sam was in danger, Danny would always be there to save her."

"Wow. Now that is love!" Jazz exclaimed. Danny held Sam's hands and pulled out the love letter from his pocket. He handed it to Sam, and then said, "Here. This is the only thing that stopped anyone from taking over me. Indeed, love is so powerful; it prevents us from breaking apart."

Tuck, Jazz and Valerie went into the controls to give the couple some privacy. Danny and Sam looked each other in the eye, and smiled. Sam, knowing that her best friend and boyfriend is safe, is now relieved. Finally, after days of waiting, searching, struggling to get out of Vlad's inferno and breaking Danny's bond with the evil fruit loop, they are going home.

But unknown to them, the two evil guys are just a step closer to them and taking over the world.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #014**_  
_**Chapter 13, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

Hello! Finally, I'm back! After few weeks resting and focusing on my other accounts, I'm going back to my fanfics! Sorry if it took so long, I had to regain all those lost inspirations from the past few weeks. Now that I have realized something (which I better not tell you), I can finally post new chapters!

If you have any questions, please PM me, and I will be more than happy to answer.  
Once again, lemme know your thoughts on the story!


	18. Chapter 14 Part 1: Uniting the World

**Chapter 14 Part 1! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 14**_  
_**THE ULTIMATE LOVE**_

_**Part 1**_  
_**UNITING THE WORLD**_

* * *

Danny, Sam and Team Phantom were on their way back to Earth, escaping Vlad's infernal prisons located on an unknown rocky terrain in space. Sam, because of her love for the Ghost Boy, was able to face all odds and free Danny from Vlad's mind control.

The tear-coated love letter, which became the key to opening Danny's heart, now remains in the possession of his only Goth Girl. The love letter, which was written brought by the inspiration and love that Danny felt for his one and only Sam, will serve as the ultimate reminder of their love for each other, even in the midst of darkness.

But unknown to them, the ever-powerful ghost Vlad Plasmius and the space ghost Cosmos were just a small fragment of what will become Danny's ultimate fight for the sake of the world and for his love.

Cosmos and Plasmius laid out a massive all-out attack and takeover of the world, using their combined powers. The ordinary people whom they had overshadowed are lurking in the shadows of every city, every nation in the world, waiting for their masters to arrive and initiate their plans.

Danny has had it with Vlad's taking over of his beloved city. Now, he must fight to prevent that fruit-loop from taking over the world, a plan he once tried to do, but failed. Now that the entire world has knowledge of Vlad's identity and his power, he holds no problem in pursuing people to bow down to him and be their leader.

* * *

The Specter Speeder has entered Earth's atmosphere, ready to land on the exact same place where it all started: AMITY PARK. Everyone got off from their speeder, and quickly went inside Fenton Works.

"Guys, you stay here, okay! I'll handle this." Danny said to his friends. But Sam, now wanting Danny to lose his life, went to him and said, "Let me come with you."

"Yes, Danny!" the others exclaimed. "Let us help you!"

However, Danny also wanted Sam to be safe. "No, guys! No, Sam. This is too dangerous. Vlad's a powerful man, you know. I don't want to lose you."

Sam let out a tear from her eye, but his did not discourage her. She yelled and. "I don't want to lose you too, Danny. You know that."

Danny, having no choice, let his girlfriend and the others come with him. "All right, all right. Guys, you take the specter speeder. I'll carry my girl." Danny carried Sam and they both flew outside.

They all went to Amity Park City Hall to alert the citizens of the city to prepare for an all-out attack by Vlad Masters. Danny, with the help of Tucker, sent a transmission to the United Nations and to every part of the world about the upcoming doom, and advised all nations to prepare.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the United Nations Headquarters, representatives of every state in the world were discussing about certain topics, when suddenly, they receive a transmission from Amity Park and was broadcast on a huge screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am speaking to you now to alert the world of an imminent doom."

All people on the assembly were surprised to see the hero who once protected the Earth.

"Just a few days ago, I was made aware of a diabolical plan by a individual who we knew was already dead."

Every person in the assembly was wondering what the young ghost boy wants to tell them. But they all alarmed when they heard Danny's next statement.

"Vlad Plasmius will take over the world!"

They all froze and thought of the person. One statesman yelled, "But that crazy man was dead!" Some others said, "He once tried to take over the world!"

Just as the entire assembly went panicking, another transmission was received. But this transmission was from the International Space Station. But instead of astronauts, it was Vlad himself who spoke!

"Howdy, Earth. Surprise! I guess you all assumed I'm already dead. Well, let me tell you something. I'M STILL ALIVE!"

All people became outraged upon seeing Vlad, some of them even shouting angrily.

"Silence!" Vlad shrieked, as he blew up a space shuttle that was disembarked on the space station. "All astronauts were on that space shuttle. Too bad they weren't able to escape!"

"Plasmius! Stop this insanity now!" Danny yelled; he received Vlad's transmission as well.

"Oh, not until I defeat you and become ruler of the world!" Looking back at the assembly, Vlad said, "Let that be a warning to all of you. Surrender to me now, or face my wrath and the destructive force of the space ghost!" He maniacally laughed as the transmission ceased. All people stopped running around and gave the floor back to Danny.

"You have seen how vengeful that half-ghost to the world is. Now, I need your help. He once tried to hold us hostage and become our leader, but NOT… THIS… TIME! We can defeat this crazed-up fruit loop once and for all. All we need is unity, people. Together, we can end his stupidity and save our world!"

Danny's words seemed to inspire every person in the assembly and every ordinary citizen in the world. They all gave a round of applause to Danny as he flies back outside to check the conditions of the city.

People in the United Nations began calling their respective countries, forewarning them of the threat. Heads of state of every nation began gathering every resource, every soldier, and every firearm in their possession. The government reclaimed the Space Shuttle Command Center and began to keep an eye on Vlad's presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the universe, some thousand kilometers away from Earth, Vlad, Cosmos and their army of ghosts are making their way onto the planet.

"Once we have defeated Danny Phantom, conquering the world is just a piece of cake!"

Both the evil ghosts laughed maniacally as they led their army to the world where Vlad once lived and tried to take over.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #015**_  
**_Chapter 3, Fighting for Love  
_**_**Chapter 14 Part 1, Teardrops on a Love Letter **_

Hello! I'm back! I've been so busy with the Phandom on Tumblr, so I had to divide my time between fanfics and my blogs.

I have another Danny Phantom Fanfic in mind! It would either be a sequel to "The Amethyst Mask", sequel to "Teardrops on a Love Letter", or a new DP fanfic idea. But I won't be writing it until I've finished "Teardrops on a Love Letter".

I've noticed that there were no updates on my favorite/followed stories for the past two weeks! I'm still waiting for them! :)

So, the Chapter 14 of "ToaLL" is divided into 4 parts. And watch out for an EPIC chapter! Yes! EPIC CHAPTER! And it seems that only few people reviewed my last chapter. I understand that maybe most are off for a while. And finally! I'm back on the Fighting for Love! I had a hard time regaining that lost inspiration!

As usual, lemme know your thoughts!


	19. Chapter 14 Part 2: Helping Hands

**Chapter 14 Part 2! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 14**_  
_**THE ULTIMATE LOVE**_

_**Part 2**_  
_**HELPING HANDS**_

* * *

While Tucker, Jazz and Valerie were assisting in the preparations for the attack, Danny and Sam went into the Ghost Zone to seek some help from his ghost allies and former enemies. All of Vlad's army will consist of ghosts, and ghosts will be the same thing to take them down.

Danny first sought help from his mentor, Frostbite, who agrees to join together with the Yeti Ghosts. He gives Danny the all-powerful Infi-Map to guide his way around the world and the Ghost Zone.

Continuing his journey, he arrives at Clockwork's lair, where the Master of Time agreed to accompany him in his battle.

Danny then finds himself in a ghost center, where he found some of his former enemies: Box Ghost, who was playing with his new boxed, Lunch Lady, who was preparing dinner, Skulker, who was practicing archery, Ember, playing music with her new guitar, Johnny, riding his motorcycle around, Kitty, who was looking at her mirror, Spectra, giving advices to Bertrand, and Klemper, who was playing with snow. Danny persuaded them to join him in his quest to rout Vlad and his army. At first, the ghosts were hesitant. But seeing how Vlad tried to take over their world as well, decided to team up with Danny.

He visited the world of Vortex, where he also told him about Vlad. Outraged by how Vlad once treated him as his "rainmaking machine", Vortex joins in.

Danny had established an army of ghosts who would face the wrath of Vlad and Cosmos, two of the ghosts who plan on taking over the world.

* * *

Meanwhile in the human world, every nation had mobilized its military sector. Plans had been laid out, military personnel are awaiting commands, and they are all helping civilians evacuate.

Jazz, Tucker and Valerie made their way to the Space Shuttle Command Center, where they monitored every space activity approaching Earth. From there, they saw a spacecraft, carrying Vlad and Cosmos. Behind them were hundred-thousands of ghosts who are ready to wreak havoc on the human world.

As every nation waited for their infamous hero Danny Phantom, they all thought of their future if this all=powerful ghost enemies succeeded in their plans. So, they thought of every success, every failure, and every challenge the world has outdone in its history. Danny Phantom suddenly became the symbol of world peace and unity. The nations had come together and will stand up against the evil ghosts, thanks to him. He, who once brought the world uniting, had reunited the world once again.

* * *

As Danny travelled into the vast corners of the Ghost Zone, he thought of his one and only Goth Girl, Sam, whom he was carrying as they flew. She was the one who stood by his side since they were kids. She was the sole protector of his secret identity, something she is very proud of: to have a special friend. She ultimately became the hero's girl, realizing their feelings for one another in the midst of darkness, doubts and worries.

All of the ghosts whom he had teamed up with are now following him, from visiting more realms in the ghost world up until they had phased through the human world.

* * *

Through the Infi-Map, Danny and his army of millions of ghosts left the Ghost Zone and flew out onto the clear skies of the world. Every ghost set off to their respective nation, helping people to fight in this war. Ordinary citizens of the world, knowing that these ghosts meant no harm to their lives, welcomed them to their nation and together, they all prepared for the attack.

Danny, Sam and their allies made their way to the Space Shuttle Command Center, where the battle for the sake of the world will all begin. After arriving, Danny quickly went into the panels, where he met and spoke with the other nations, confirming their cooperation.

Danny grabbed a microphone and went out of the building. Utilizing the power of the loud speakers set up in the fields, Danny yelled,

**"IF YOU THINK WE'RE NOT READY, THINK AGAIN!"**

**"THE WORLD IS READY TO BRING YOU DOWN, PLASMIUS! BRING IT ON!"**

**"DON'T BE A SCAREDY-CAT AND GET YOURSELVES IN HERE! I WANT A FIGHT, NOT A NEGOTIATION, NOT A TRUCE."**

* * *

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #016  
Chapter 14 Part 2, Teardrops on a Love Letter**

_One of the best outfits of Danny Phantom and Sam that I've watched is when they get to dress as a knight and a Goth princess. That's from the episode Beauty Marked (Season 2 Episode 14). Oh, how sweet if they get to a Halloween party like that, dance and kiss!_

_"Just like how a chivalric knight would do anything to defend his dearest princess from anyone who tries to harm her, Danny would face all odds to protect his Goth Princess, Sam Manson." (Intermission Chapter, Teardrops on a Love Letter)_

Hello, friends! Thanks for the reviews! Although few than expected, I do understand that some are taking a break.

Hey, I got something for you! Well, guess who's having a comeback! You'll find out soon!

As always, every feedback is welcome! Lemme know your thoughts!


	20. Chapter 14 Part 3: Clash of the Ghosts

**Chapter 14 Part 3! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters! **

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 14**_  
_**THE ULTIMATE LOVE**_

_**Part 3**_  
_**THE CLASH OF THE GHOSTS**_

* * *

**"THE WORLD IS READY TO BRING YOU DOWN, PLASMIUS! BRING IT ON!"**

These were the brave and courageous words that came out of the mouth of Danny Phantom.

The entire world, Danny's team, and the ghosts from the Ghost Zone are ready to face the invasive all-out ghost attack by Vlad, Cosmos and their army of ghosts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad's army was travelling across the universe, where they finally spot a blue-and-green spherical object on space.

"Finally, Cosmos," Vlad said. "Let's make history as the first ghost leaders of the world!"

Cosmos responded, "Very well. But remember our agreement, Plasmius. Half of the world is mine!"

"Oh…Ummm... Yes. I will not forget that." Vlad stammered.

As Vlad's army began to enter Earth's atmosphere, all nations are now waiting for Danny's orders. Just as Danny was about to send the command, he was interrupted by a loud voice from the skies.

"DANNY PHANTOM! SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED!"

These words made Danny more furious. He grabbed the microphone he was holding and yelled,

"NO! YOU SURRENDER, PLASMIUS! THE WORLD'S READY TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Upon hearing Danny's reply, Vlad yelled,

"OH! NOT UNTIL I TAKE YOU DOWN! EVIL GHOSTS, ATTACK!"

Just as Vlad ordered his army to attack, Danny gave his orders to the world:

"NATIONS, LET US UNITE AGAINST THIS CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP! CHAAAARRRRGGGGEEEEE!"

* * *

And this is when the Ghost War began. Vlad's evil Ghosts fought with the soldiers across various nations of the world. Although the military personnel were outnumbered by the ghosts, they were able to think wisely and take down the evil ghost army.

Some of Vlad's ghost army was too strong and big for the soldiers. But Danny's ghost allies come to the rescue, assisting the soldiers in their battle.

Jazz, Tucker and Valerie assisted all the ghost hunters in Amity Park to fight Vlad's Army in their city, who were starting to wreak havoc.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad and Cosmos made their way onto the United Nations, where he plans to overthrow every head of state and take over as the world's leader. But before he could get inside, he was blocked by Danny, who was with Sam.

But Vlad was so determined to become the world leader, he pushed Danny out of his way and exclaimed, "Stay away, you little brat! I'm taking over the world!"

Vlad and Cosmos entered the assembly and declared a state of war between them and the world. "Surrender to me now, or be destroyed!"

But Vlad, however, realized, that simply killing people isn't the best way to take rule. So Vlad commissioned the leader of the United Nations and made an agreement that the world be handed to him. Although the leader disagrees to Vlad, he had no choice, since only a single ghost blast will end his life. So he officially created the agreement and handed it over for Vlad to sign.

But as Vlad was about to sign the contract, he was smashed into the wall by a strong ghost blast. It was Danny!

"Sorry, fruit loop! Inauguration's cancelled!" Danny yelled, as Vlad tries to stand up after falling.

"ARGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, DANNY PHANTOM! You have foiled my plans, made my life miserable, made me look a fool to the world, and condemned me in outer space!"

As his aura became darker and darker and his eyes glew brighter red, Vlad added,

"YOU'RE FINALLY GOING DOWN, PHANTOM, AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SOON JOIN YOU!"

Vlad raised his hand and formed a large glowing green sphere of electrical energy, which is capable of killing a very strong superhero. Vlad pushed his sphere onto Danny, which hit him. The young superhero screamed as strong electric shocks penetrated onto his body, weakening him.

The evil half-ghost evilly laughed as he sees Danny struggling in pain, and Sam running towards him.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled, as small sparks of electricity were released from his body.

Vlad exclaimed, "How sweet, young lady." Turning to the crowds, Vlad added, "Look at your half-ghost superhero. Powerless, and struggling for life. Now no one's gonna prevent me from taking over the world!" He evilly laughed.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam yelled, as she squeezed Danny's cold hands.

Danny quickly fell into a very deep sleep, brought by the pain he handled from Vlad's fatal attack.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #017**_  
_**Chapter 14 Part 3, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

_Oh, it's you. It's been a long time. [in GLaDOS' voice] (HAHAHAHA!)_

Hello, friends! Here ya go! Updates to my story!

While I'm on a train, on the way to school, I read a new story uploaded by one of my favorite DP fanfic writers, "NoOne's Twilight" (formerly xLa Reyna Phantasmax). After reading her new story, I read her author's note at the bottom, and she stated that she was planning to cancel her 19-chapter fanfic because reviews for her story are decreasing. I told her, "**Decreasing reviews is no good reason to cancel a wonderful love story". I'm telling you, don't give up.** Trust me; I only get, like, two reviews per chapter. Don't cancel the story. **You are already at the verge of establishing another marvelous fictional story about your favorite cartoon character.**

Anyway, I'm losing inspiration on my "Fighting for Love" story. I have an outline for the story, but I don't know how to put the words together. I need a hand here!

**Anyway, lemme know your thoughts!**

* * *

Uploaded 30 April 2013 | 12:00am UTC+10


	21. Chapter 14 Part 4: The Love Ghost

**Chapter 14 Part 4! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 14**_  
_**THE ULTIMATE LOVE**_

_**Part 4**_  
_**THE LOVE GHOST**_

* * *

"Huh?" Danny moaned. "Where am I? Is this the Ghost Zone?"

After being knocked down by Vlad during their battle, Danny found himself somewhere in the deepest corners of the Ghost Zone. He found himself lying near a lake.

As he stood up, he asked himself, "How did I get in here? Is this a dream?"

Suddenly, a voice answered his question. "No, my boy."

As Danny turned around where he stood to find the voice, he spotted someone whom he have met. It was his ancestor, the Ghost of Love.

"Valentin! It's so nice to see you again!" Danny gave his ol' great-granddad a hug. "Oh, Daniel! It's nice to see you too!"

When they pulled out, Danny asked, "So, what am I doing here? Is this a dream?"

Valentin responded, "No, Danny. Your ghost half travelled here. Your physical body remains on Earth, and an invisible link connects your ghost half with your physical self."

"Whoa." Danny said. "Is that, like, ghost ability?"

Valentin answered, "Very close. But this is more like a psychic ability."

"All right. So what am I doing here?" Danny asked.

Valentin then said, "Danny Phantom, the world is in danger. You must end Vlad Plasmius before your world crumbles before him. But defeating him will not be easy. Your friends are there, your ghost aliies are present. But this is insufficient to take down Vlad's army. You will need something special."

Danny asked, "Then how am I gonna defeat that crazy fruit loop and that space ghost?"

Valentin's eyes widened as he heard that familiar name. "Space Ghost? Cosmos?"

"You know him?" Danny asked, his eyes widened as well, discovering that his great granddad knew him.

"I know that ghost! He was one of the greatest space explorers in the world when he was alive!" Valentin exclaimed.

"But why is he in space? What happened to him?" Danny asked.

Valentin raised his hand and showed Danny one cosmic revelation: The Life of Lance Romero.

_Cosmos is a Greek word for Universe. He was a previous astronaut, with the name Lance Romero. He was then the greatest space explorer of his time, discovering asteroids, visiting the moon, and the first man to set foot on Mars. Because of his prominence in the field of astronomy, his other associates hated him so much. _

_They formulated a plan to get rid of Lance. One time, they asked him to do some maintenance outside the International Space Station, despite the risk of an electro-magnetic storm approaching the space station. His other crew members were safe inside the station while he was burned alive during the storm._

_His death was covered up by his co-workers, stating that he insisted on repairing the station, despite being warned by them about the storm. On his funeral, instead of being honored as a hero, he was mocked and called a "fame-stealer" by his co-workers._

_Seeking revenge for his humiliation and eventual death, he never went into the light. He instead remained in the Ghost Zone for a long time, before moving into space to live where he used to work._

_He explored the vast universe in search for his body, since the storm never vaporized his body and suit. He eventually found his body in a large asteroid, 500,000 kilometers away from Earth. After overshadowing his space suit, he lived in that asteroid. After news broke out that his co-workers eventually died, his hatred for them eventually faded, and he forever felt sorry for them._

_As he was about to change his life and return to the Ghost Zone, he discovered a human-ghost like form floating towards his position. It was Vlad, and he was severely wounded, brought by his collision with the Disasteroid. A humble and generous man, Cosmos helped Vlad get back on his feet, since he didn't see any evil intentions with the half-ghost. After Vlad recovered, he persuaded Cosmos to team up with him to take over the Earth and defeat Danny. Cosmos, at first, did not accept. But when Vlad promised him half of the Earth if they succeeded in taking over it, he accepted. And so, he partnered with Vlad and formulated a plan to capture Danny._

_Since then, he went into the Earth, and disguised as an ordinary person. Upon knowing that Danny is very fond of space and he aspires to become an astronaut one day, Cosmos disguised himself as Maverick, and was employed at the Houston-7 Mission Control. Eventually, he became the new head of the control, and that was the time he started his plans to bring Danny to Vlad._

"You gotta be kidding me!" Danny was shocked by this revelation. "Oh, that fruit loop! He even influenced one innocent ghost's mind! I have to fight him! But how am I gonna do it?"

Valentin raised his hand, and showed Danny an image of a red heart. "So, what does that picture wants to tell me?" Danny asked.

"You have a very special ability, Danny", Valentin said. "This is a very special ability, only you have this kind of power."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"LOVE."

This single word made Danny confused. "Love? That's it? That's my special ability?"

"You wanna know how this works?" Valentin said. "Think about all the people you love the most. Think about your happy memories with them."

After closing his eyes, Danny did remember his family, and all those ghost hunting fun they had. Suddenly, Danny's aura glow whiter and whiter. When Danny opened his eyes, he was frightened by a very bright light.

"Relax, Danny. It's just you. Look!" Valentin said. Danny looked himself in the waters, to his shock. "Aah! Why am I so bright?"

"See?" Valentin said. "The power of love increases, or in some cases, multiplies your ghost energy. Now, try thinking about your girl."

Danny closed his eyes once again and tried to think about Sam. He remembered all those fun and happy memories of him and Sam.

There were going to school memories, movie nights, meddling with the Fentons, ghost hunting, flying above the air, defeating a ghost in a video game, catching Skulker, scaring the hell out of Vlad, falling down the train and saving her, getting the DP emblem, getting jealous of Paulina and Valerie, when he gets jealous of Gregor, stupid guys in white trying to catch them, when they set Wulf free, when they had the same dream.

"Now slowly, Danny, open your eyes," Valentin said softly. When Danny looked himself in the water, he was more frightened. "AAAAAHHHHH! My eyes!"

"Relax! It means the energy has increased. Can you feel the power?"

"Yes, but not just power. I can feel love!" Danny exclaimed.

"Excellent! Now, there is just one more thing to do. Close your eyes and remember the happiest moment in your life with Sam."

Once more, Danny closed his eyes and thought of the happiest memory of him with his Goth Girl. But instead, Danny enters a flashback.

_Sam walks up to Danny, hands over the class ring into his open palm._

_"It's the ring you were going to give Valerie. You asked me to hold it for you, remember?" Flipping the ring to reveal the "SAM" engraved onto the ring, Sam continues, "Something tells me that it was really meant for me."_

_"Take it with you. But promise that you'll bring it back. If you promise, then, then I know I'll see you again."_

_Danny was unsure of what to tell his best friend. "If we make it through this…" Sam interrupts and corrects him. "When we make it through this…"_

_"Right. When… we get through this….I have a few things I need to talk to you about."_

_Sam takes Danny's hands. "I think I'd be willing to listen. And no matter how this thing ends… this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit."_

_Danny lets go of Sam's hands and holds her arms. "Me neither. I…"_

_Danny was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek by Sam, to which the ghost boy places his hand on Sam's chin and raises his face. In an instant, their lips met in the first passionate kiss they ever had._

Danny's flashback fades into another one.

_Danny, upon learning of Sam's doubts about the future of their friendship, rejected her statements. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that."_

_Danny takes out the "wes" ring and places it on Sam's finger. "Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you." Sam's eyes began teary, at the sight of her best friend promising to cherish their love._

_"And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that…whatever it is…you're there to share it with me."_

_After looking at the ring for a short moment, Sam said, "I will be. I just need to warn you. I'm no push-over, you know! I still have my own way of doing things."_

_Danny smiled and responded, "That's what I'm counting on!"_

_Danny held both Sam's hands and they both leaned for a sweet kiss._

"Danny? DANNY!" A voice snapped Danny out of his flashbacks. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I just entered a flashback, about me and Sam." Danny said.

"Well, that's excellent! Flashbacks are more effective than thinking or remembering!" Valentin said. "Now, try using your Ghostly Wail and your ice powers at the same time."

"Wait!" Danny stopped. "I can't do two powers at once!"

"You can now." Valentin stood back as Danny looked into the ghost space. Danny collected all those ghost energy he got from love, and used it to launch two of his powers.

In an instant, Danny opened his mouth and unleashed a destructive wail into the ghost space. But what shocked him most is that his wail contained small particles of ice, which formed a cone. That cone floated away from them.

"WHOA!" Danny exclaimed. "I CAN DO THAT?"

"You can now, thanks to love." Valentin said. "But you have to return to the human world and save your planet, and your loved ones."

Giving his new mentor a bow and a hug, Danny said, "Thank you very much, for making me realize the power of love."

Valentin said, "Well, that's my ultimate duty. And that is to spread the power of love."

Valentin raised his hand while Danny began to ascend, while a bright light pulls him back onto his almost lifeless body.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #018**_  
_**Chapter 14 Part 4, Teardrops on a Love Letter **_

_Space. SPACE! SPAAAAAAAAAACCCEEEE! I'm in space!  
What's your favorite thing about space? Mine is space.  
Space space wanna go to space yes please space. Space space. Go to space._

_(Space Obsessed Personality Core, Portal 2)_

Hello, guys! To be honest, I'm still waiting for updates from my favorite stories!

Yeah, maybe I'm also thinking to stop writing fanfictions after I finished my Love Letter story. I don't know if it's worth the writing if there are only few fanfiction readers. I just noticed that my latest chapter only received one single review. Maybe I'll just finish this quickly, and leave Danny Phantom fanfics for a while.

Some of you aren't even reading my vanity cards. Well, I'm not forcing you to read my (sometimes nonsense) messages, but I just want to share my own thoughts. Danny Phantom has been my favorite show and character for almost, since from the beginning. Fanarts, fanfics, blogging and videos are what keeps me strong.

I just think of Sienna. I think of her as Sam. I think of myself as Danny. I can fly her above, I can catch ghosts with her, and I can take her to the Ghost Zone (if there was one on Earth).

Please let me know if you still want Danny Phantom fanfic stories. If not, I'll just finish this one. Fighting For Love was just beginning, I can simply terminate it.

Please, help me think and decide.

The Problematique One, out.


	22. Chapter 15 Part 1: Badder than Ever

**The Problematique One's Vanity Card no. 19 is posted at the end of this chapter. Please have time to read!**

**Chapter 15 Part 1! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**_

**Chapter 15**  
**THE POWER OF LOVE**

**Part 1**  
**BADDER THAN EVER**

* * *

"Danny! DANNY!" A young girl shrieked her loudest as her tears fall down the Ghost Boy's lifeless body, hoping that he would still wake up soon.

"Finally." Another voice boomed around a great hall. "He's dead, and no one's going to stop me from taking over this world!" Vlad flew off into the air to declare his sovereignty as the Leader of the World. People have no choice, they would either obey him, or die. But as he was about to shout, a strong blast of ecto-energy sent him flying miles away.

Sam kneeled down, grieving beside her boyfriend's body, when suddenly she felt her hand being squeezed. She opened his eyes and was shocked to see Danny's eyes open. But he wasn't the same Danny Phantom before. He grew stronger, his eyes glow brighter green, and his face looks like he's ready to take some action.

"Danny!" Sam stood up, as well as Danny, who hugged each other. "You're okay!"

"Yes, Sam." Danny said. Raising his arms to show his newfound strength, he added, "AND BADDER THAN EVER!"

* * *

Vlad crashed into the streets of Amity Park, enraged by his failure to kill the Ghost Boy. "ARGH! This boy… He's almost impossible to defeat! I must call Cosmos and-"

"And what?" A voice interrupted him. Vlad looked above the clear skies to see Danny, holding Sam's hand, descending into the solid ground. "Go back to space?"

"NEVER!" Vlad yelled, as he took his fighting stance.

"Then let's get this party started!" Danny began the battle by sending shards of ice on Vlad, which the fruit loop melts by blasting them with energy beams. Vlad sent energy beams to Danny as well, and Danny manages to dodge them and uses his ghost stinger and ice powers to weaken Vlad and seal him inside a very large ice cube.

"Told ya, fruit loop." Danny said. "I'm badder then ever!"

As the ice cube melted, Vlad duplicated himself into hundreds of Vlads. But this didn't impress the ghost kid. "Oh, that's all you can do? Tell you what; I'm going to do the same thing. And if I split myself more than a hundred, it's my turn to end you!"

Danny closed his eyes, focused his mind on his happiest memories with Sam and his family. When he opened his eyes, Danny saw Vlad, frightened. "Oh, Vlad! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Danny had spilt up into not ten, not hundred, but a thousand Danny Phantoms! All of them used a different ghost power, defeating Vlad's hundred duplicates and smashing the real Vlad down into the concrete streets.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Danny said to Vlad, while he stepped on his chest.

"If you think you can defeat a ghost man with a lot more experience than you, think again." He said, then chuckled. Unknown to Danny, Cosmos was behind him, ready to attack him. But the Ghost Boy was so powerful, nothing can harm him and Sam. A force field prevented Cosmos from hitting Danny's head.

"What? What happened?" Cosmos wondered. "Me hammer just bounced back! It didn't hit him!"

Danny chuckled as well, as he was about to tell them his ultimate power. "That's why you don't succeed in your lives. You don't have LOVE."

"What?" Vlad exclaimed. "Do you really think love can defeat us?"

Holding Sam's hand, Danny yelled, "YES! LOVE IS THE MOST POWERFUL THING IN THE WORLD!"

Danny's aura glow brighter, and he began emitting his ever powerful Ghostly Wail into the two ghosts, sending them smashing onto the nearby buildings.

Seeing how Danny became more powerful, Sam was astounded. She neither did know that love made him powerful, nor did she saw him that strong. "Wow. He's changed a lot."

Danny flew the fastest he could, at the speed of light, towards the spot where Vlad went down. He took him by his suit and yelled, "Dude, YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Vlad answered, "Oh, as if I'm scared with the all-powerful Danny Phantom. Nothing can ever stop me!"

Just as Danny was about to kill Vlad, Cosmos was behind Danny once more, attempting to attack him. But a very powerful destructive force sent Cosmos flying away.

Danny and Vlad looked above. "WHOA!"

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #019**_  
_**Chapter 15 Part 1, Teardrops on a Love Letter**_

_As Danny turned around, he saw a beautiful girl walking towards him. The girl was wearing the same purple gown and mask that Sam wore on the dance._

_Knowing that it was Sam, Danny walked slowly towards her, and smiled._

_Kneeling down, Danny asked, "May I have this dance, my girl?"_

_Sam sweetly replied, "Why sure, my Ghost Boy!"_

_As they walked towards the center of the hall, all of the past memories of their friendship showed around the hall. There were sad, painful and lonely memories, but there were lots of happy, sweet and romantic adventures._

_Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulders, whispering, "I love you."_

_With his eyes shut, Danny responded to Sam, "I love you, too."_

_As the lights on the hall slowly faded, they both looked each other in their emerald and amethyst eyes. As they slowly went closer and closer to each other, the lights were dimmed. And just as the lights were about to completely darken the hall, Danny and Sam' lips had touched one another._

_(Epilogue Chapter, The Amethyst Mask)_

* * *

Ah, nice to be back on fanfiction! I started this card off with an excerpt from my The Amethyst Mask story. One of the best stories I ever wrote. Do you think I should create a sequel for it?

Is anyone aware of the "Danny Phantom Phanniemay Challenge" on Tumblr? Every day for this month of May, you may post any Danny Phantom thingy (fanart, fanfic, cosplay) on Tumblr depending on the THEME OF THE DAY. For example, Day 1 is Bruises, Day 2 is Flying, Day 3 is Favorite Ship, Day 4 is Crossover, and so on. I'm participating!

Sorry if I haven't been updating Fighting for Love. I'M GOING TO UPDATE IT SOON! Don't worry!

And who do you think attacked Cosmos? Make a guess!

Anyways, lemme know your thoughts! T-P-O out!


	23. Chapter 15 Part 2: The Comeback

**The Problematique One's Vanity Card no. 20 is posted at the end of this chapter. Please have time to read!**

**Chapter 15 Part 2! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 15**_  
_**THE POWER OF LOVE**_

_**Part 2**_  
_**The COMEBACK**_

* * *

_Just as Danny was about to kill Vlad, Cosmos was behind Danny once more, attempting to attack him. But a very powerful destructive fore sent Cosmos flying away._

_Danny and Vlad looked above. "WHOA!"_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GREAT GRANDSON, YOU COSMIC SPOOK!" A loud voice echoed across the city.

As quickly as he could, Cosmos returned to the place where the energy had hit him. He, Danny, Sam and Vlad spot a glowing figure in front of them, covered in smoke and fumes. When the dust has settled, an old ghost were facing them. "Cosmos, it's been a while."

* * *

"Ah, my old friend, Valentin." Cosmos said. "How have you been doing, wandering around the Ghost Zone?" Cosmos asked.

"You were friends?" Danny exclaimed.

Valentin answered, "Yes, Daniel. We used to be friends in the Ghost Zone." Turning back to Cosmos, he said, "USED TO BE FRIENDS. I've been spreading the power of love. If you think love isn't powerful, think again, my friend."

Cosmos responded, "Yes, I can see that your great grandson has his newfound powers." Mocking the two of them, Vlad added, "Care to demonstrate how weak these powers are?"

"Very well, Plasmius. You might want to stand back!" Valentin chuckled, amused at mocking Vlad.

Danny's eyes grew brighter, and his love seemed to double, and even triple his power! Everyone around Danny, including Sam, had never before seen him in such power and ferocity. Danny unleashed an ultra-powerful sonic wave – much more powerful and strong than his ghostly wail – sending Vlad and Cosmos flying away.

Danny, Sam and Valentin flew where Vlad and Cosmos crashed. When the two villains recovered, Vlad exclaimed, "Well, let's settle this then. A fight I've been waiting for! A fight to the death!"

"BRING IT ON, PLASMIUS!" Danny yelled. His love and willing to sacrifice for others prevailed in his heart.

Before Danny and Vlad faced each other in duel, Sam approached his boyfriend. "Are you sure you can do this? I don't want to lose you again."

Danny felt more powerful as he felt Sam's love and care for him. He placed his hands on Sam's cheeks, and said, "Don't worry. With love, I can do this. I don't want to lose you either."

After that, Danny and Vlad faced one another in combat. This battle will determine if the young half-ghost superhero Danny Phantom will once again save the world, or the evil half-ghost man Vlad Plasmius will take over his own home planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valentin approached his old friend, Cosmos, who was looking confused and worried. Valentin asked, "Is there something wrong? You should be attacking me!"

"I don't know, old pal," said Cosmos. "I only followed Vlad because he was so threatening to me."

"I see." Valentin said. "But how did you meet him? We all thought he was dead."

Cosmos nervously said, "I saw a man floating in space, blooded and weak. I took him in my lair so that he may get back to his feet. But once he got better, he encouraged me to team up with him and take over the world and kill your Danny Phantom."

"Listen to me, old friend. The mind can fall for many traps and temptations, but not the heart." Valentin said to his old friend, trying to use the power of love to bring him back to the good side. "The heart is the sole place where you can find peace and happiness."

"But… how about Plasmius?" Cosmos nervously asked. He was too afraid for what might happen to him if he switched alliance.

Giving him a pat on the back, Valentin said, "We all have a choice. Choose whatever makes you happy. You have the power over your mind and heart. Use it well."

After some moments of thinking, Cosmos has made his decision.

* * *

"Give up?" Danny smirked, as he stepped on Vlad's chest.

"NO!" Vlad sent a ghost shield flying above, to which Danny falls to the ground and passes out. "And this time, I will win this duel, and I will become leader of the world!"

"HA-HA-HA-AAAAAHHHHH!" His maniacal laughing was interrupted by a painful ghost energy hitting his back. Turning his head around, he saw his ally.

"Cosmos! Get here and help me!" Vlad yelled. But Cosmos just stood up, staring at the fallen body of the 40-year-old ghost.

"Why should I? You're not the boss of me, Plasmius!" Cosmos yelled. "I have my own mind and heart! And I decide to follow them, not yours!"

Angered, Vlad stood up and exclaimed, "You… treacherous spook! I should have killed you while we were still in space if only- AAAAAHHHHH!"

Cosmos sent a strong ghost energy ball onto Vlad's face, slamming him on the solid floor. "I QUIT, BOSS!" Cosmos yelled.

* * *

"Danny! Are you all right?" Valentin and Sam approached his great grandson, who was standing up.

"Yes. I'm all right." Danny responded. Sam quickly pushed Danny with a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe, Danny!" She exclaimed.

As Danny and Sam feel the love from each other on their warm hug, the two reunited friends stood up and witnessed another story of love. "Ah, love is indeed powerful, friend, "Cosmos said.

"That's a good decision, friend." Valentin said, while giving his old friend a pat on the shoulders.

But Danny and Sam's sweet moment was interrupted by a loud yell from Vlad. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, DANNY PHANTOM, GOTH GIRL, COSMOS AND YOU… YOU… LOVE SPOOK, THINK AGAIN!"

Vlad posed his hand in front of the couple and prepared to launch a very powerful ghost blast. Valentin and Cosmos tried to run and shield the couple, but it was too late. As the ghost blast was about to hit the couple, a very strong bright appeared, almost blinding everyone in front of them.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #020  
Chapter 15 Part 2, Teardrops on a Love Letter **_

**"SO NOT THE DRAMA"**  
**The Comeback of an Old Kim Possible Fan **

Hello, friends! I've been a fan of Kim Possible even before I became a Danny Phantom Phan, and thanks to my old friend Kim (not KP, but a friend of mine in high school), I'm back on the KP fandom and I'm back to shipping Kim and Ron! I REGRET NOTHING!

**BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M LEAVING THE PHANDOM!** I'm still, and WILL ALWAYS REMAIN A LOYAL PHAN! I'm still gonna write DP fanfics! And right after I finished this story! I will plan my first KP fanfic!

So, expect some KP fanfics and maybe a Danny Phantom – Kim Possible crossover in the future!

**AS ALWAYS, LEMME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! The Problematique One OUT!**


	24. Chapter 15 Part 3: The Angel of Love

**The Problematique One's Vanity Card no. 21 is posted at the end of this chapter. Please have time to read!**

**Chapter 15 Part 3! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Chapter 15**_  
_**THE POWER OF LOVE**_

_**Part 3**_  
_**The ANGEL OF LOVE**_

* * *

After the light has disappeared, it revealed a beautiful woman dressed in white clothes. She had long hair and beautiful sparkling ruby eyes. She was glowing as bright as the sun.

A force field prevented Vlad's ghost blast from killing Danny and Sam. The couple knew that they would die together. But, the power of love shielded them off from anyone who tries to harm them.

Valentin was shocked to see the woman. "Could it be?" Valentin slowly walked to the woman, who was facing the couple. When the woman turned around, it made tears fall from the love ghost's eyes.

"MIRANDA!" Valentin ran towards his wife and hugged him tightly. "I've been looking for you for ages!"

"Oh, Valentin! I've been searching the entire world for you!" Miranda's face was covered in tears as well.

The old couple remained in their hug for a while, afterwards realizing that Danny and Sam were in front of them.

"Oh, and you must be the Ghost Boy!" Miranda exclaimed. "I'm Miranda, the Angel of Love. But you can call me great grandma!"

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you! Great Grandpa was totally looking for you!" Danny said.

Valentin then spoke, "Now that I found your great grandma, I think it's time to-"

"Wait! What happened to us?" Danny asked. "Vlad was supposed to kill us with his energy blast!"

"Oh, I don't think Vlad can ever kill you." Miranda chuckled.

"And why is that?" Sam asked.

"Because," Miranda said, "I think Valentin has taught you already. Love is very powerful, nothing can ever separate you two."

"Yes." Danny said. "Valentin taught me that love makes me stronger!"

"Precisely!" Valentin exclaimed. "That's why whenever you think of your family or Sam, you become powerful and invulnerable!"

"Whoa." Sam exclaimed. "I've never seen such power from you before, Danny!"

"This was also the same feeling when I defeated Vlad in space. That emotions flowing through my body… It made me stronger, "Danny said. "It seems like when I think of you, I become more inspired!"

Sam couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend had finally realized the power of love resting in his heart. She gave her boyfriend another hug, as Cosmos, Valentin and Miranda stared at the young love in front of them.

Valentin held Miranda's hands, smiling affectionately to each other, as Cosmos smiled in front of two couples sharing love to one another.

"But… but… where is Vlad?" Cosmos asked, as he turned his head around to find him.

All of a sudden, they felt a strong vibration from the ground. An explosion revealed Vlad, still alive. Although full of bruises, he was so determined to finally kill the young ghost boy.

"I HAD IT, DANNY PANTOM! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Vlad yelled. But as he tried to blast them, he felt that his powers were drained. "What have you done to me!?"

"You cannot kill Danny Phantom, his love, and his friends anymore, Plasmius." Miranda exclaimed, as her eyes glow and her hand raised in the air.

"AND… WHY… NOT, WOMAN?" Vlad asked, as a powerful force from Miranda tried to blow Vlad away.

"Because," Miranda said, "They have with them the most powerful thing in the world. The POWER OF LOVE!" Miranda's force grew stronger, up to the point where Vlad can no longer hold on. She then added, "Something you do not have!"

Vlad's body began to glow, and he felt terrible pain. His human self and his ghost half slowly began to split. Vlad yelled, "Please, forgive me, friends! I will do anything to restore the world, or maybe serve you!"

"Oh, do you think we're stupid?" Danny exclaimed. "If you think we'll still believe in you, after everything you have done, think again."

"All right, all right!" Vlad said. Finally, words of defeat came out of his mouth. "I SURRENDER!"

Miranda calmed down and stopped the strong force. Vlad fell into the sold ground, weakened. Valentin and Cosmos went to him and exclaimed, "You are to come with us and help us restore the world!"

"Okay, okay!" Vlad exclaimed nervously. "I think I owe you all an apol-"

"No apologies, Plasmius!" Miranda yelled. "All we need is for you to help Danny Phantom and we rebuild this world."

"Fine. You have my support." Vlad had no choice but to obey, since his powers were locked by Miranda. "But I suppose you can give me back my powers?"

"No!" Miranda yelled. "Not until you learn how to love!"

Miranda decided to teach Vlad about the importance of love. "All you had in your heart is rage, vengeance and grudges towards Danny Phantom and his father Jack. You need to learn to forgive and forget, Plasmius. Move on with life. There's something better waiting for you, but you chose to keep those deep grudges." Vlad felt ashamed of himself and eventually realized that moving on is a part of life. "Killing your old friend's son won't kill those grudges either. Learn to love, and learn to live as a great man."

Hearing those words, Vlad walked towards the boy who he once tried to defeat, tried to clone, tried to outnumber, tried to outpower, tried to control, and tried to kill. He fell down onto his knees and cried, "Please forgive me, young Daniel! I've done a lot of awful and ferocious things to you! I swear to forget my bad sides and… and…" Vlad was shaking nervously. "…and learn how to love!"

Turning to Valentin, Danny asked, "Are you sure he has a chance of changing?"

"If Cosmos had," Valentin said, as he gave his old pal a pat, "Vlad has too!"

Danny sighed, and then said, "Very well. You may help us rebuild our world."

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #021**_

**Danny Phantom, Teardrops on a Love Letter**  
**Chapter 15 Part 3**

Hello there! I'm currently riding a train on the way to school. Yes, I'm currently writing this vanity card as I see lots of sceneries on my window. While I stared at the bright sky, I imagined Danny Phantom flying, carrying Sam in his hands. (Oh, too much imagination!)

Do you think this tory is about to end? 'Cause I've got a surprise for everyone!

Beginning now, I'm going to put the name of the show on the title of every vanity card I make. I'm planning to use the same vanity card numbering sequence on my Kim Possible, Avatar the Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra and Sym-Bionic Titan fanfics. (The KP fanfics are set, but the SBT, ATLA and TLOK fanfics are still in planning.)

Well, see you later then! Let me know your thoughts! The Problematique One OUT!


	25. Epilogue: Learn to Live, Learn to Love

**The Problematique One's Vanity Card no. 22 is posted at the end of this chapter. Please have time to read!**

**Welcome to my finale, the epilogue of the Love Letter Story! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**TEARDROPS on a LOVE LETTER**

_**Epilogue**_  
_**LEARN TO LIVE, LEARN TO LOVE**_

* * *

As the master of Love, I can say that I've done a great job spreading the power of love to every person, every ghost, and every creature, both here in the Ghost Zone and in the Human World. I am unlike the other ghosts, where people get easily scared by them. People would even ask for my help, and to be honest, I was the reason behind successful love stories around the world.

One of them was the love story of a 15-year-old boy, who, using the power of love in his heart, defeated the evil Plasmius who once tried to take over the world.

Samantha was the name. It was he name that has been planted on Danny's heart since, like, forever. This explains why Danny couldn't hurt Sam, even under mind control. It is a mind control, not a heart control. Danny's mind was totally under the influence by some evil genius, but not the heart. **Nothing can ever replace love. Nothing can ever take it away from you. And no one can use it for evil.**

What about Vlad Plasmius? Well, his powers were stripped off, and will only be returned to him when he learns one aspect of his life he lacks: love. Because of the things that he had done both in the Human World and in the Ghost Zone, many people – including ghosts – hated him. But of course, this can still change, when the fruit loop learns his ultimate lesson. Vlad Plasmius might be one powerful ghost, but without love, his life is incomplete. He used his failure on love to fuel his rage and vengeance. I'm telling you, love can never be used for evil. Sometimes, when we have no other choice, **we have to move on.** Bearing a very deep grudge in your heart will only make you feel worse, and may eventually lead you to become evil. **Fill your heart with love, not vengeance.**

And, always learn to forgive.** Losing a friend is like losing a battle.** And Cosmos did the right thing. He renounced his alliance to Vlad and returned to the good side. And where is he now? He's back in space,** free as a bird**, and exploring the vast corners of the universe in search for knowledge and truth.

How about Danny Phantom and Sam? Well, my great grandson is enjoying his company with his one and only true love. Yes, they might be young and still have a lot to learn, but eventually, this relationship will grow and grow and bloom, until they finally commit their lives to one another. I truly believe that one day, Danny will realize **his ultimate responsibility to love: his one and only Sam.**

**And the magical LOVE LETTER**? It is still in the possession of the Ghost Boy and the Goth Girl, whom, with the help of it, made them realize more of their true emotions and feelings toward one another. **Because of trust, that letter was written. Because of inspiration, teardrops covered it. And because of love, it became magical and powerful.**

And finally, I'm spending my time with my one and only angel, Miranda. Believe it or not, she's hugging me while I'm writing this. Now that I've found my wife, maybe it's time to look for my daughter, Cassie. I'm pretty sure; love can help us find her.

It has been another great adventure, preventing an all-out war and helping a person change. Well, don't thank me. Thank Danny and Sam. **Their priceless adventures continue to inspire us all to never give up on love.**

**I AM VALENTIN, THE GHOST OF LOVE. **

**GOODBYE.**

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #022**_

**Danny Phantom, Teardrops on a Love Letter**  
**Epilogue Chapter **

**HELLO! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON MY LOVE LETTER STORY! This story means everything to me, and I couldn't have done this without inspiration from my one and only Sienna.**

Anyways, this will be the final Vanity Card for Love Letter (sniffs). I'm gonna miss writing this love tale. But hey! This won't be the last time I'm writing! **Look at all my plans after this story!**

**Create my first Kim Possible fanfic**. Maybe a one shot as a head start will do.

**Plan the sequel on "The Amethyst Mask". LOTS OF READERS HAVE BEEN REQUESTING FOR IT**! And if you have ideas or suggestions, I would love to know them!

**Update "Fighting for Love". It's been a long time since the last update.** And I'm thinking of switching the POV from first person to third person.

Plan my SBT, ATLA and TLOK fanfics, and

**WAIT FOR REQUESTS FOR ANOTHER POSSIBLE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!**

Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been nice writing this story and receiving your feedbacks. It may not have garnered lots of reviews (The Amethyst Mask received 100+ reviews), but one thing's for sure: this story will be a foundation of my love.

**REMEMBER THE LESSONS THAT VALENTIN AND MIRANDA TAUGHT US!** It will help you on your path to realizing your feelings for the guy/gal you love the most.

**Thank you and goodbye, Teardrops on a Love Letter!**

Guys, see you all in "Fighting for Love" and my new Kim Possible fanfic!

**THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE OUT!**


End file.
